Naruto May Cry
by NamikazeNaruto
Summary: AU. What would happen if Gaara, Sasuke, and Naruto were trained by Nero, Vergil and Dante of Devil May Cry? It would only lead to the birth of strongest trio of ninja demon slayers in the world. Pairings: GaaHina, NaruHarem, SasuTenTenKarin
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Naruto nor the characters belong to me and the same applies to Devil May Cry and its characters, they all belong to Kishimoto Masashi and Capcom respectively. All I am doing is using them in a fictional story.

Naruto May Cry

Mission 1: Apprentices

* * *

It was past midnight in the village of Konoha and everyone was fast asleep, except for two young boys standing near the gate leading out to the village.

"So you're ready to hit the road, Sasuke?" A young boy with blond hair, blue eyes asked. He was wearing a white shirt with a red spiral on it and blue pants and shoes. He finally had whisker marks on each side of his cheek.

"Of course I am, Naruto." Sasuke replied, smirking at his blond-haired best friend. The boy had jet black hair and black eyes, and wore a black shirt with white shorts and blue shoes and a bookbag on his back.

"Then let's do this!" Naruto said and they both walked outside the gates, leaving the village.

'We'll be back Konoha, and we'll show you how strong we truly can be!' Naruto and Sasuke both thought as they looked back at the village before leaving.

* * *

Meanwhile in Sunakagure.

A young red-haired boy with blue eyes, black circles under his eyes, and wearing a light blue shirt with a beige scarf, blue pants and shoes was sitting on a rooftop by himself.

'No one in this village loves me at all, not even Yashamaru. Maybe I should leave here, maybe then everyone will be happy. Yes that's it, if I leave then everyone won't have to worry about the monster anymore and won't be scared.' The young boy rationalized in his mind. He took his resolve and then quickly and silently headed for the gates of his village and left.

* * *

"Are you sure we're heading in the right direction, Sasuke-teme?" Naruto asked.

"Yes I am for the hundredth time, dobe. I have a map in case you forgot. Now, Sunakagure should not be that far ahead." Sasuke said as he read the map.

"Good thing we practiced survival training before leaving, tebayo!" Naruto said, grinning widely.

"That's right. If we didn't, then we wouldn't be able to make it halfway out of the village before dying." Sasuke said, agreeing with his friend.

The two of them continued to walk until Naruto stopped.

"Why are you stopping for, Naruto?" Sasuke asked.

"I see a red-haired kid lying there on the ground not too far from here!" Naruto said.

The two boys quickly ran and found the young red-head on the ground.

"He's the same age as us!" Naruto said, acting surprised to see another of his age all by themselves.

"Hey, are you alright?" Sasuke asked the boy.

"Yes I am, I just feel a bit weak from leaving my village. Huh?" The boy said but then was surprised at seeing Sasuke and Naruto, "Who are you two?" The young boy asked.

"I'm Uchiha Sasuke and this is Uzumaki Naruto." Sasuke said as he introduced Naruto and himself.

"Ah, my name is Sabaku No Gaara. Nice to meet you." Gaara said as he introduced himself.

"Gaara of the Desert? Sounds pretty cool." Naruto said grinning.

"Really?" Gaara asked as it was the first time someone said something positive about him.

"Guys, sorry to break up the conversation but Gaara, were you coming from Sunakagure?" Sasuke asked.

"I was but why do you need to know?" Gaara asked as the name of that place brought bad memories.

"Because that's where we're headed." Naruto said.

"Oh but you don't want to go there!" Gaara quickly exclaimed.

"And why is that?" Sasuke asked, intrigued.

"B…because it's a bad place. It's a village of bad people and they mistreat anyone who is different. They even mistreated me as a monster simply for what I hold." Gaara explained.

"You mean because you're a jinchuuriki like myself, right?" Naruto asked.

"You're a jinchuuriki too?" Gaara asked.

"Yes I am and it's the way they mistreated me as well is why I left my village. Sasuke, we're going to another village and I'm taking no for an answer." Naruto said sternly to his friend who nodded as he understood the situation. As they made their plans to leave the leaf, Naruto revealed his secret to Sasuke who despite all of it accepted Naruto as Naruto, strengthening their friendship.

"Let's see here. The closest village after Suna is Kiri but it's a bit farther. Luckily for us, there's a small town with a hotel we can stay in." Sasuke said as he looked at the map.

"Wait a minute, do you guys even have money? And how are you going to enter a hotel?" Gaara asked.

"I do, I stole it from my family's bank account and for getting into the hotel, just leave it to us." Sasuke replied as he and Naruto grinned.

* * *

_The Town of Entei_

"Welcome to our hotel. What kind of room would you like?" A brown-haired receptionist asked as a blonde-haired woman with pigtails, blue eyes, whisker marks and wearing a gray shirt, blue pants, and black high heels, and a young man with spiky black hair, black eyes, and wearing a red shirt with the Uchiha fan on the back, black pants and blue sandals.

"A room for three people please, and we will only stay for a night." The young man answered.

"So this little boy is with you then?" The woman asked Gaara.

"Yes he is, he's our son." The woman replied.

"Okay then. Here's your room key and how much you have to pay. Please make sure you pay before you leave and have a nice stay." The receptionist smiled as she handed them their hotel key and the receipt.

"Our henge worked to perfection!" Naruto said as they were in their hotel room.

"Yep. Not a bad hotel by the way." Sasuke said as he examined the room.

"Sugoi." Gaara said as he also looked around the room.

"Alright then, let's get some sleep so we can leave later today." Sasuke said as they each got in their own bed and slept.

One hour later, screams could be heard outside the hotel in the village.

"What the heck is going on?" Naruto asked as the trio woke up from the screams. Naruto went to look out the window and his mouth struck the ground as he saw several huge demonic snakes rampaging through the village.

"What's wrong, Naruto?" Sasuke asked.

"D…Demons!" Naruto yelled.

"Damn it, why all of the times now?" Sasuke growled as he cursed under his breath.

"We have to get out of here!" Gaara said.

The trio then took their stuff and open one of the windows and jump down from there, landing on their feet, and began to run for a way out of the village when Naruto suddenly noticed a little girl crying in the middle of the chaotic street and one of the snakes heading for her. Naruto cursed and then headed for the girl.

"Naruto, wait you idiot!" Sasuke yelled at his best friend.

Naruto took the girl in his hands and was about to take her to safety when he suddenly tripped on a rock. The huge snake was inches away from him and opened his mouth to eat them.

'I'm doomed.' Naruto thought as he closed his eyes, awaiting his impending death.

"You're okay, kid?" The voice of a man asked and when Naruto opened his eyes, he saw a man with white hair wearing a red leather jacket, black shirt, black pants with a belt buckle and red boots with fingerless gloves and a large sword with the hilt in the form of a skull strapped to his back. Naruto's eyes then widened as he saw that the man was holding the snake back with one hand in a casual manner.

"W…who are you?" Naruto asked.

"Before I answer that, let me do this!" The man said and took out his sword and instantly cleaved the snake's head in two with it.

'That was so cool.' Naruto thought.

'That guy is strong.' Sasuke thought as he saw what happened.

"Sasuke, there's one behind us." Gaara said as he pointed to another one that was behind them. But before the snake could do anything, another white-haired male, this time with a dark blue leather jacket, red leather shirt, dark blue jeans, brown boots, and a silver single edged sword strapped to his back and a reddish demonic-looking left arm came out of nowhere and smacked the demon on the head with his demonic arm, crushing its brains.

Then, the rest of the snakes were completely chopped to pieces by large bluish orbs and then a third white-haired male with a more slicked back hairstyle featuring a bang in the middle, and wearing a blue coat with a dark blue sleeveless shirt underneath, black pants, brown boots, brown fingerless gloves, and a katana in his left arm, appeared on the scene as well.

'Who are these guys? They just annihilated a bunch of demons that would have at least taken a squad of jonins a few minutes in just a few seconds and without any effort at all.' Sasuke thought.

"My name is Dante, and the one with the katana is my twin brother Vergil and the one with demon arm is Nero." Dante said.

"We don't have time to meddle with these kids. We have to leave immediately." Vergil said.

"He's right you know." Nero said.

"Wait a minute? So are you guys demon slayers as well?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah, why do you wanna know, kid?" Dante asked.

"I want you guys to train us." Sasuke said.

"Say what?" Nero asked a bit surprised.

"Impossible." Vergil said.

"Besides, aren't you kids a bit too young to be doing this kind of stuff? Shouldn't you be with your mommy and daddy instead?" Dante asked, chuckling.

"I'm being serious! We're not just kids, we're from the village hidden in the leaf, a village specialized in demon hunting ninjutsu." Sasuke said.

"If that's the case then why don't you guys get your training over there instead?" Nero asked.

"Because we left that village. They mistreated Naruto here because he was the container of the demon Kyuubi and I left because I wanted to become strong and besides, no one in my village even cares about me, they only care about my stupid older brother and will never help me get stronger." Sasuke said.

"And I'm from another village who also mistreated me because I'm the container of a demon named Shukaku." Gaara added in.

"I've heard of the story of demon containers or jinchuuriki before in some of my books but I never expected them to be true, especially the one about the Kyuubi, a powerful demon, sealed in a young boy." Vergil said.

"So what do you guys say, will you train us please? We'll do anything!" Naruto said.

"Anything huh? Well, if you guys are that determined, maybe we can teach you guys some tricks while you work with us." Dante said.

"Wait a minute, Dante. Are you sure that's okay? I mean, they're still kids." Nero asked.

"And you're a kid too, kid." Dante replied.

"I'm 18 and they're not. That's a difference." Nero said.

"Why do you have be so anal about your age? You're still a kid." Dante chuckled.

"Why you!" Nero growled as Dante had pissed him off.

"What, you wanna fight, kid?" Dante asked, emphasizing on the kid part to piss off Nero even more.

"Stop it you morons. Besides, I'm the oldest so I make the final decision anyway." Vergil said.

"What? That's some bullshit right there Vergil!" Dante said.

"**Shut up.**" Vergil said, glaring at his brother.

"Okay okay. Geez, don't have to go all glare mode on me." Dante said as he backed off.

"Okay then, we'll accept you as apprentices but only until you're ready to defend yourselves properly against demons. After that, you're on your own, understood?" Vergil said.

"Yes sir." All three said.

"Let's go." Vergil said and all six of them headed off.

* * *

3 years later…

Town of Fortuna

An army of demons dressed as reapers with scythes in their hands were attacking the town, killing everyone.

An elderly couple tried to run away but fell down and were able to be killed by a group of reapers when suddenly, they were cut into pieces. The couple looked up and saw a teenager with blond wild hair with blue eyes, whisker marks, and wearing a red coat with no shirt revealing his muscular chest, black jeans, black shoes, and black fingerless gloves with a sword that has a red blade and orange furred hilt in his right hand.

"Aw man, I thought I was saving a couple of chicks. Anyway, you guys better get out of here quick because it's turning into one hell of a party" The teenager said with a wild grin and the couple nodded and headed off, "Man, I really wonder where all the beautiful ladies are at?" The teenager asked, scratching his head.

"I still say red doesn't go with your hair color, Naruto." A young red-haired male teenager wearing a black leather coat with a gray leather shirt, black leather pants, black shoes, headphones, and a longsword strapped behind him. He also had his right arm wrapped in a cast for some reason.

"Whatever you say, kid." Naruto replied.

"Damn it, Naruto! I have a name you know, it's Gaara and besides, you're only older than me by a month!" Gaara replied angrily.

"Man, why are you pms'ing all the sudden? Can't you take a joke?" Naruto laughed.

"You are so annoying sometimes." Gaara said.

"Stop fooling around you two, we've got demons to kill." A voice said and they turned and saw a black-haired teenager with black eyes on the rooftop of a building. He was wearing a blue coat with a dark blue sleeveless shirt, black pants, black boots, brown fingerless gloves, and a katana in his right hand.

"Yo Sasuke! Have you seen any chicks around here?" Naruto asked.

"You're impossible sometimes Naruto. Besides, why would I want to look for women when we have these to kill?" Sasuke asked as he pointed to the horde of demons attacking the village.

"On top of that, we still have to find the chief demon or demons responsible for all of this." Gaara said.

"Okay okay, time for us to get serious. So, what's the plan Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

"Simple, I'll go look for the main demon behind all of this while you go and kill the hordes." Sasuke said.

"What? That's bullshit, why do you get the good part?" Naruto asked.

"Because I am the oldest." Sasuke said with a smirk and then teleported.

"Damn that guy and his oldest crap. Why does he get all the fun?" Naruto complained.

"Stop whining like a kid and let's get to work already. Besides, this look like it's gonna be fun." Gaara said as he then put on his headphones and started to listen to some Slipknot. He then pulled his sword out and started to walk toward the demons.

"Still wished there was some ladies around here." Naruto sighed as he then headed to fight the hordes of demons with Gaara.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sasuke was jumping from rooftop to rooftop in search of the chief demon.

'Vergil-sama told me that I could find out the chief demon by sensing out its demonic chakra since theirs would be different from ordinary demons but so far, it's been masking itself well.' Sasuke thought. He then noticed a dead body on the ground nearby and went down to investigate it. It was the body of a black-haired man who looked to be in his early forties and he was sliced across his chest.

'That's strange, how come his body is the only one that hasn't been completely annihilated? And also, the way he died looks way too soft for any demon killing but yet the wound is fresh? Unless…' Sasuke thought as he examined the body, "You're the demon!" Sasuke said.

The man then grinned and turned into a black smoke and when the smoke disappeared, a tall version of a reaper was in its place.

"I'm impressed you found me out so quickly but then again, I expected no less from the rumored apprentice of Vergil Sparda." The demon said.

"You know my master?" Sasuke asked.

"Of course, everyone knows about the legacies of that traitor Sparda." The demon replied.

"Well then, you know why I'm here, right?" Sasuke asked with a smirk.

"I'll kill you!" The demon yelled and then disappeared in a purple flash and then flew toward Sasuke from the air but Sasuke was able to teleport out of the way.

"Much too slow." Sasuke said.

"Eat this!" The demon yelled and unleashed a blue energy beam at Sasuke who jumped out into the air to avoid the beam.

"Judgement Cut!" Sasuke yelled and then unleashed a bluish orb with a swing of his katana and the orb then cuts the demon across the chest, making it bleed.

"Damn you!" The demon roared and then disappeared and reappeared above Sasuke and swung its scythe but then Sasuke countered by cutting off the arm in which the demon held the scythe, making it howl in pain, and then Sasuke kicks it in the face, knocking it down.

"H…how can you be this powerful for only a human?" The demon asked.

"Dark Slayer Style: Rapid Slash!" Sasuke said and then dashed toward the demon and unleashed a quick draw slice before starting put his sword back in its sheath.

"I wouldn't be too confident, there are two more of me and as soon as they find out what happened to me, they'll destroy this village…!"The demon said before falling into two pieces as Sasuke finished putting his sword back into his sheath.

"I guess you weren't worthy of being my opponent after all." Sasuke said.

* * *

Gaara was chopping down the demons while listening to the music with his headphones when he suddenly blocked a strike from behind. He turned around to see one of the brothers of the chief demons.

"You puny human! You shall pay for your interruption with thy life!" The demon said.

"Did you say something?" Gaara asked as he took off his headphones.

"You insolent human, how dare you speak to me like that!" The demon roared.

"No seriously, did you say something? I couldn't hear you because of my headphones." Gaara said.

"I'll destroy you!" The demon said and swung its scythe but Gaara was able to block it with his sword.

"What's the matter, did I hurt your feelings?" Gaara asked with a smirk.

"You won't be cracking jokes for long, human!" The demon said and then disappeared and then reappeared from underground in order to try and cleave Gaara in two but the latter move out of the way to avoid the fatal strike. Gaara then took out his double-barrel revolver and began shooting at the demon who blocked all the shots.

"Tough guy, huh? Would love to play with you but we've got places to go so!" Gaara said and then suddenly, a bluish light illuminated from his cast and then the cast itself exploded, revealing a brownish sand-like arm with claws instead.

"T…that arm! It's the arm of…" The demon began to say.

"The arm of Shukaku or I would like to call it, Bijuu Bringer! Now, eat this! Snatch!" Gaara said and then his arm stretched and grabbed the demon and reeled it back to Gaara, "High Roller!" Gaara yelled and then send the demon in the air with an upward slash.

"I'm not done yet! Buster!" Gaara yelled and then punched the demon hard in the gut and then punched him down hard to the ground.

"Your arm, it's just like his…" The demon said.

"Time to wrap this up! Buster Coffin!" Gaara said as his hands grew bigger and grabbed the demon and in an instant, crushed it into pieces, killing him. But then, Gaara's Bijuu Bringer absorbed the essence of the demon into it's arm.

"That wasn't too hard now was it?" Gaara said.

* * *

"Man, I'm seriously depressed. No pizza anywhere and no ladies to watch and swoon over me. This just isn't fair." Naruto sighed as he was sitting on a pile of demons he had killed.

"Die, you piece of shit human!" The last of the three scythe brothers yelled and as he swung his scythe behind Naruto. The scythe hits Naruto but then Naruto poofed away.

"What the hell is this?" The demon asked.

"Man you're ugly." Naruto said as he was a few feet away from the demon.

"Did you do all this, puny human?" The demon asked as he pointed to the pile of dead demons.

"No, my shadow did." Naruto replied sarcastically.

"Do not mock me, human!" The demon yelled and swung its scythe once again but Naruto dodged.

"Looks like you wanna fight, huh? I'm a bit depressed so maybe kicking your ass may cheer me up a bit." Naruto said as he pulled his sword, "Let's get crazy! Trickster!" Naruto said and then teleported above the demon, "Gunslinger!" Naruto said as he took out a white gun and a black gun and then began shooting down at the demon while spinning in mid air. However, the demon was able to block the bullets. Naruto then reappeared to the left of the demon, "Swordmaster!" Naruto yelled and then began to swing his sword multiple times, pressuring the demon.

'He's so fast!' The demon thought as he was blocking the attacks.

"Breakdown!" Naruto yelled and then did a lunging stab at the demon, pushing him back by ten feet.

"YOU WORTHLESS HUMAN!" The demon roared and then fired a blast of blue energy at Naruto.

"Royal Guard!" Naruto yelled and then stretched out his right hand and then blocked the blast.

"Fox Slicer!" Naruto yelled and then unleashed a cutting wave that slices across the demon's chest, knocking it down.

"I see…so you're the one that was rumored to have been trained by that nuisance Dante Sparda." The demon said.

"Hell yeah and Dante-aniki is not a nuisance, he's the greatest man in the world! But anyway, this is the end for you demon. Jackpot." Naruto said as he then shot the demon in the mouth, blowing its head off.

"Down and out." Naruto said grinning as his friends then appeared next to him.

"I guess this is it for us." Gaara said.

"Alright, let's go." Sasuke said.

* * *

Hours later, the two boys were getting closer to the gates of a huge village

"Are you sure you want to come with us, Gaara? After all, you do have your own village to go back to." Sasuke asked.

"Ha, that place is not my village anymore and besides, you two have been the only thing aside from Dante, Vergil and Nero-aniki that I called family so I go wherever you guys go." Gaara replied.

"It doesn't matter, all I know is that Konoha better watch its back because Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto has returned." Naruto said grinning.

"And so has Uchiha Sasuke." Sasuke said, smirking.

End of Mission 1

* * *

AN: Well, I'm a huge DMC fan and I thought that a crossover with the Narutoverse would be nice and thus this story. Now a few things to clear up things first:

This is totally AU which means they will not follow the canon at all except for a few events. This world of Naruto is different as it is a world where ninjas also act as demon slayers hence why there will be certain characters that use guns in my story. However, the entire cast of Naruto will be present except for a few people.

In my story, Sasuke is 14 and both Gaara and Naruto are thirteen by the time the story starts. Sasuke was trained by Vergil, Gaara by Nero, and Naruto by Dante. Sasuke inherits Vergil's Dark Slayer Style but made it into his own version. Gaara learned how to create a Devil Bringer arm from the essence of Shukaku and thus can do the same things Nero can do with his arm and more. And finally, Dante learned the four styles that Dante used and also uses guns.

Gaara and Naruto both will have what I call Bijuu Trigger which allows them to turn into half-breed versions of Shukaku and Kyuubi respectively. Sasuke will have something similar but it will not change him since he is pure human and he is also has his Sharingan.

Tentative pairings as followed: Gaara/Hinata, Naruto/Sakura, Sasuke/Karin.

In my story, Vergil did not get brainwashed by Mundus and in fact, reconciled with his brother after the events of the third game and thus did not fall into the demon world. They helped Nero in his adventure and have become partners and are in the Narutoverse on a mission that will be revealed later in the story.


	2. Entering Konoha

AN: Naruto and Devil May Cry belong to Kishimoto and Capcom respectively.

Naruto May Cry

Mission 2: Entering Konoha

* * *

In front of the gate leading to Konoha, there were standing two men guarding it. The one on the left had wild black hair and bandages on his face and wore a gray shirt with gray pants and a sword strapped to his back. The other one also wore the same uniform and had the same sword strapped to his back but had brown hair and brown eyes. 

"Damn it, this is so boring." The black-haired guard known as Kotetsu moaned.

"Yeah. I mean, it's not like demons are going to attack any time soon, especially our village." Izumo said, agreeing with his friend.

AN: The Leaf Village is known throughout the elemental countries as the strongest and toughest to defeat thanks to their quality of demon slayers. Only the Kyuubi, one of the general demons of hell, has come close to destroying Konoha.

"Yo guards! Mind if you let us in?" A voice said, and the guards saw our young trio standing in front of them.

"Oh yes Naruto, I'm sure they won't mind." Gaara said sarcastically.

"Shut up, kid." Naruto said nonchalantly.

"Damn it, stop calling me that asshole!" Gaara growled, getting angry.

"Or what? What are you gonna do about it?" Naruto asked with a smirk, egging the slightly younger teenager.

"I'm going to kick your ass that's what!" Gaara said as he pulled out his sword.

"Gaara, calm down and Naruto, stop calling him that, you know how angry he gets." Sasuke said, stopping the fight.

"Who are you three and what is your purpose for coming here?" Kotetsu asked.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke and these two are Sabaku No Gaara and Uzumaki Naruto. We're here to see the Hokage and in fact, your Hokage should have received a letter from our masters about this." Sasuke answered.

"And what proof do you have of all this?" Izumo asked.

"He's telling the truth you two. They're the apprentices of Vergil, Nero and Dante, the famous demons hunters. Plus, the Hokage is waiting for them right this instance." A man said behind the trio. They turn around and see a middle-aged man with tall silver hair, black eyes, a mask on his mouth, blue fingerless gloves, and a wearing a standard jounin outfit which consisted of a green flak jacket with a blue shirt and matching pants.

'I didn't even sense him.' Was the thought that was going through the heads of our heroes.

"Okay then, right this way, and welcome to Konohakagure." Izumo and Kotetsu both said as they opened the gates.

"Who are you and how do you know about our masters." Sasuke asked, glaring at the man.

"Ma, ma. No need for the glare. My name is Hatake Kakashi and I know about your teachers since I worked with them before. Is that good enough?" Kakashi asked.

"Yes it is." Sasuke said before retreating his glare.

* * *

"Hm, I gotta say that the woman in Konoha are fiiinnnneee!" Naruto said, grinning as he was checking out the girls that they passed by as they were walking in the hallway of the Hokage tower. 

'He definitely got that from Dante.' Kakashi thought as a sweat drop appeared behind his head. He then stopped in front of a brown door that shielded by a blue barrier.

"That's some air-tight security with that barrier on." Gaara whispered to the other two.

"You got that right." Sasuke said.

Kakashi went through a series of seals and then put his right hand on the barrier and it then broke. Kakashi then unlocked the door and they entered. Inside, there was an elderly man wearing red and white robes and smoking a pipe.

"Hokage-sama, they have arrived." Kakashi said.

"Ah. So these three are the infamous demon brothers I see? Please, take a seat." The Hokage said as there were three chairs in front of his desk. Sasuke, Gaara and Naruto walked up and each sat on a chair with Naruto putting his legs on the Hokage's desk.

"I would appreciate for you not to put your legs on my desk, young man." The Hokage said, mentioning to Naruto.

"My bad old man." Naruto said with a grin

"Anyway, let's get on to business. Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto, you two left the village without permission three years ago. Do you mind telling me why?" The Hokage asked.

"Simple. We both hated this hellhole and wanted to get stronger somewhere else." Naruto answered bluntly.

"And I presume you met Dante and his companions, right?" The Hokage asked.

"Yep, pretty much." Naruto answered.

"If you hate this village so much, then why come back?" Kakashi asked.

"Because you guys offer the best jobs and also because of my inheritance." Naruto smirked.

"What inheritance?" Sasuke asked.

"Funny story. Dante told me that I'm the son of Minato Namikaze, the 4th Hokage who sealed the Kyuubi and sealed the rest of the demon army back to hell." Naruto said.

"Yes, that is correct. You are the son of Minato Namikaze and also his heir. However, I will not give you your inheritance yet." The Hokage said.

"Say what? Why the hell not, you old fart?" Naruto yelled as he slammed his hands on the Hokage's desk and glared at him.

"Because I want to see if you're worthy of it first hence why for a period of time, you will undertake missions in order to test your abilities. Besides, your father's inheritance is something as simple as money. It is a powerful weapon and thus one I cannot let someone, no matter the relation they have with him, take it if they're weak. Do you get what I'm saying, boy?" The Hokage asked sternly.

"So in order to get my old man's weapon, I gotta prove to you that I'm worthy, huh? Not a problem, as long as you give me S-rank or higher level missions." Naruto said grinning as he leaned back on his chair.

"Why do you only want S-rank missions?" The Hokage asked, intrigued.

"Because they're the only types of missions that can keep me awake and besides, that's all me and the others took." Naruto replied.

"Ha, ha, ha. I'll see if I can request some for you," The Hokage said, chuckling, "Now, your name is Sabaku No Gaara, correct?" The Hokage then asked Gaara.

"Yes it is sir." Gaara replied politely.

"According to these files, you ran away from Suna three years ago as well and met with Sasuke and Naruto before being trained by Nero of the Devil Trio. Now my question is, why are you here instead of your own village?" The Hokage asked.

"It's because that place was also a hellhole for me and only brings up bad memories. Also, these two are my family and I go where they go no matter what!" Gaara said.

"So do you wish to receive amnesty here?" The Hokage asked.

"Yes!" Gaara said.

"Alright then, I'll file in the papers to get you instated into the leaf. Now, why don't you and Naruto go and check out the village while I talk to Sasuke," The Hokage suggested.

"Sure, why not." Naruto said, shrugging his shoulders and both he and Gaara left the room.

"Is there a reason you need to speak to me privately, Hokage-sama?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes there is Sasuke, and I'll cut right down to business. Sasuke, your clan has been annihilated." The Hokage said.

"What did you just say?" Sasuke asked, shocked.

* * *

"Now let's see here, I hope they're still open." Naruto said as he was walking around the city along with Gaara. 

"So we're are we going?" Gaara asked.

"To the best place for pizza!" Naruto said.

"Pizza again? Seriously, it's that all you eat?" Gaara asked.

"Of course I do. Pizza is the best food in the universe!" Naruto replied, causing Gaara to roll his eyes and sigh.

"Go ahead and eat your pizza for all I care, I'm going to have a look around this town on my own." Gaara said as he left to explore the town.

"He's seriously going to miss out. Now, to find that damn place already." Naruto said as he then used his enhanced nose to smell for pizza and his eyes widened as he caught the scent. He then quickly ran toward the direction of the smell and found himself in front of a stand called Ichiraku Pizza.

'Yes! They're still in business!" Naruto thought as he sat down, "Hey old man! Pepperoni Pizza on the double!" Naruto said.

"Hey, who are you calling…oh my god, it's you." An elderly man wearing a chef uniform exclaimed as he recognized the young boy he used to give out free pizza slices back when he was little since no other food places would offer him any food to eat and he was quite poor. Naruto had always been his best customer and a bundle of energy for him and also, he was one of the few who saw him as the container of the demon and not the demon himself.

"Long time no see, Teuchi-san." Naruto said with a grin.

"Daddy, how does he know your name?" A beautiful girl with long brown hair, brown eyes and also wearing kitchen clothes asked.

"That's Naruto, Ayame." Teuchi answered, shocking his daughter.

"That's Naruto?" Ayame gasped.

"Well hello Ayame. It looks like you've developed quite well over the years." Naruto said, sending a killer smile.

Ayame still couldn't believed that this was the same Naruto sitting across from her. The Naruto she had come to know was scrawny and short but this Naruto was different. He was tall, handsome and his chest…his chest was just…magnificent.

"So Ayame, do you like what you see so far? I could show you the rest if you catch my drift beautiful." Naruto said smirking and then winked at her.

Ayame became so red that she ended up having a nosebleed and then faint.

"A…Ayame-chan! Since when did you become like this, Naruto-kun?" Teuchi asked the young boy as he was shocked that this 13 year old boy could make his 19 year old daughter have a nosebleed and then faint so easily.

"Let's just say I learned from the best." Naruto replied, "By the way old man, can you tell me where I can find the hot springs at?" Naruto asked.

* * *

"When did it happen?" Sasuke asked. 

"It happened about two weeks ago. They were annihilated over night with no one left alive." The Hokage said.

"Was my brother included in those that died?" Sasuke asked, cold as ever.

"Yes unfortunately. However, he did write something in his own blood." The Hokage replied.

"And what did he write exactly?" Sasuke asked.

"Nelo Angelo." The Hokage answered.

"Nelo Angelo…that's the term given to a demon slayer ninja who has sold his soul to a demon in exchange for great power." Sasuke said.

"Yes it is though the reasons for the attack have not been identified as this moment." The Hokage said.

"I see. Do you mind if I see their bodies?" Sasuke asked.

"Sure no problem. Kakashi will lead you to the morgue where you can then take a look. Meanwhile, I'll have you instated into Konoha's ranks so you can have take missions ASAP." The Hokage said.

"Thank you, Hokage-sama." Sasuke said and he and Kakashi both left the room.

* * *

"Hey Kakashi, what's up?" A tan-skinned young man with a black ponytail, a scar on his nose, and wearing an outfit similar to Kakashi asked as Sasuke and Kakashi arrived at Konoha's morgue. 

"Nothing much Iruka. Oh this is Uchiha Sasuke and he's here to see the bodies of his family." Kakashi said.

"Oh I see. Sasuke-san, I am very sorry for your loss." Iruka said.

"Just show me the bodies." Sasuke said coldly.

"Y…yes." Iruka stuttered, taken back a bit by Sasuke's cold tone.

Iruka then went and took out the bodies of Fugaku, Mikoto and Itachi Uchiha from their compartments and laid each on a separate table. They each had massive sword wounds on their chest or backs.

"So they were slain by a sword." Sasuke said as he looked at the bodies of his family, especially his mother which made him sad internally and grip his sword slightly which did not not unnoticed by Kakashi. Out of everyone in the clan, his mother was the only one he cared about. She was kind, gentle, and always believed in him and did not put him down by comparing him to his brother, ever. However, Sasuke felt nothing for his father and his brother, the two main reasons he left Konoha to get stronger. His father Fugaku always kept putting him down because he was not up to par with his older brother and practically didn't even recognize his existence. His brother on the other hand, gained all the praise and never cared about him at all and showed off every time to make Sasuke even more jealous.

To anyone else, losing a father and brother would have been tragic but to Sasuke, it was nothing more than good riddance.

"Kakashi, did anyone get a look at the intruder?" Sasuke asked.

"Nope, not at all." Kakashi replied.

"I see. Alright then, I guess I'll go and use the money I got from those jobs to buy myself and my brothers a room for us to stay in while we're here." Sasuke said and vanished.

"That boy, he didn't even look affected by seeing the dead bodies of his family." Iruka said as soon as the boy was gone.

"He was affected by seeing his mother's dead body which indicates he loved her very much but he felt nothing for his father and brother which indicates a broken bond between them. Either way, he's very good at keeping his emotions hidden." Kakashi explained.

* * *

"Konoha definitely doesn't look bad compared to Suna. Heck, I might even say it looks better without all the sand and everything." Gaara said as he was walking around with his left arm hidden within his coat in order to avoid any stares, 'I really wished big brother Nero would have taught me a way to turn off my arm of Shukaku. If people see it then they'll think I'm a demon or something.' Gaara thought as he glanced at his hidden arm. 

'What the heck was that?' Gaara thought as he suddenly stopped as heard someone's voice, 'It came from that forest over there.' Gaara thought as he quickly raced. He stopped a few feet away as he saw the most beautiful girl he has ever laid his eyes on. She had pale creamy skin, pearl-like white eyes, long dark blue hair, and wore a white kimono with flowers on it. Gaara was about to go and introduce himself when she started to sing.

_Listen to my voice__  
__Calling you__  
__Calling you out of darkness__  
__Here the Devil's cry of sin__  
__Always turn your back on him..._

_With the wind you go__  
__Still I dream of your spirit, leading you back home__  
__I will give my gifts to you__  
__Grow your garden, watch it bloom_

_The light in your eye is an angel up high__  
__Fighting to ease the shadow side__  
__Hearts will grow though having to bend__  
__Leaving behind all things in the end_

_Listen to my voice__  
__Calling you__  
__Calling you out of darkness__  
__Hear the Devil's cry of sin__  
__Always turn your back on him…_

As soon as she finished her song, she heard the sound of hands clapping and turned around to see Gaara clapping as he approached, making her blush.

"That was beautiful, truly beautiful." Gaara said with a smile, causing her to blush even more.

"T…Thank you." The girl said while stuttering.

"Oh I'm sorry, I just started to talk to you before introducing myself. My name is Sabaku No Gaara, it's nice to meet someone with such a beautiful voice." Gaara said with a smile. While he was nowhere near the ungodly levels that Naruto and Dante were in terms of flirting with women, Gaara was not such a bad flirt himself.

"M…My name is…is Hinata, Hyuuga Hinata. N…Nice to meet you." Hinata replied, desperately trying to hide her ever-growing blush but to no avail.

"So tell me Hinata-chan, why were you singing here all by yourself?" Gaara asked.

"It's because it gives me a sense of peace and also because I love to sing." Hinata replied.

"I see. Hey, I'm new here and I wanted to have a better look around Konoha, you think you can show me around town?" Gaara asked.

"Well…" Hinata started to say

"Hinata-sama, there you are!" A young man said. He had long black hair tied in a ponytail and wore a white oriental tunic with gold dragons on it, white pants and black shoes, He also had white eyes like Hinata did, "You're father is looking everywhere for you." The young man said as he approached her.

"I'm so sorry, Neji-niisan. It's just that I wanted to come here so I can practice my singing for the concert coming up. I didn't mean to worry anyone." Hinata replied.

"It's alright Hinata-sama. It's just that your father wants you back immediately, he can become quite overprotective." Neji said, finishing with a grin.

"I understand. Hmm, I guess I'll see you another time, Gaara-kun." Hinata said to the young redhead before heading home. Neji watched her leave off before turning his attention to Gaara, making the boy flinch.

"What is it?" Gaara asked.

"I have never seen you around, Gaara. Are you new?" Neji asked.

"Yes I am. I'm originally from the Sand Village but I came with my friends in hope of becoming a demon slayer of Konoha." Gaara answered.

"I see. Well then, I believe introductions are in order. My name is Hyuuga Neji, a chuunin-level demon slayer and also bodyguard of Hinata-sama." Neji said, introducing himself.

"Bodyguard?" Gaara asked, confused.

"Hinata-sama is the heiress to the Hyuuga royal family, the last of the royal families of Konoha. I am from the cadet branch which means I have to protect her at all costs no matter the danger." Neji said.

"Wow, that's really something." Gaara said.

"Yes it is and why it would not be too smart to hang around with her until you have at least proven yourself to this village." Neji said, glaring at him slightly. He then turned around and disappeared.

"Che, what an asshole but if he wants me to prove myself then that's what I'll do." Gaara said with a smirk.

He turned around only to see a person with long violet hair and wearing a mask and a grey and black uniform appear.

"Sabaku No Gaara, the Hokage requests your presence at once." The girl said.

* * *

"He he he. The ladies of Konoha are off the hook." A middle-aged man with long and spiky white hair dressed in an over the top outfit said as he was peeping at the ladies through a peeping hole 

"You got that right." Naruto said as he was standing behind the man while eating pizza from a pizza box.

"W…who the hell are you, kid?" The man asked, surprised that Naruto was able to sneak up on him.

"The name's Naruto. So, peeking on the ladies I see. Mind if I take a look?" Naruto asked.

"Sure, why not." The man replied.

"Thanks. Hold this for me, would ya?" Naruto asked as he handed his pizza box to the man.

"Sure but why?" The man asked only to find out that Naruto was gone, "Where did he go?" The man said as he lost track of the boy.

"Hmm, this spring feels so good." A red-eyed woman with black hair said as she and several beautiful girls were relaxing in the hot spring.

"And it sure looks good too." Naruto said as he was crouching down on the ground, looking at them.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE, PERVERT!" A girl with pink hair and emerald eyes yelled as the girls noticed Naruto.

"Nothing much, just admiring the view and by the way, don't you guys need towels? Not that I mind though because I'm loving what I'm seeing." Naruto whistled as he was holding their towels in his hands.

The girls realized and blushed as they quickly tried to cover their nudity.

"Now now girls, no need to cover yourselves from me." Naruto said.

"Give that back to us!" A woman in her twenties, with dark purple hair and black eyes yelled as she then shot snakes from her right arm at Naruto who dodged them.

"Ooh, I love a feisty woman." Naruto smirked.

'How the hell is that kid doing this?' The white-haired man thought as he was shocked at Naruto.

"You better give those back or else!" The red-eyed woman growled.

"You girls are no fun at all." Naruto pouted and then threw the towels back at the girls, "As much as I would love to stay and play with you sexy ladies, I have to leave but remember this! The name's Uzumaki Naruto and I'm Konoha's newest and sexiest bachelor. So if you girls ever want to have some fun, let me know and I'll be more than happy to please. So adios ladies." Naruto said and then teleported away.

'Did he just say his last name was Uzumaki. It looks like I'll have do some information-gathering.' The man said as he also teleported away.

"Who the hell was that guy?" The red-eyed girl asked.

"I don't know but if I meet him again, he's DEAD!" The purple-haired girl growled.

"Well, that was fun. Now, what to do?" Naruto said as he reappeared in the middle of the streets of Konoha.

Suddenly, he turned around and saw a person wearing a tiger mask and wearing a grey and black uniform with a katana strapped behind them.

"Who the heck are you?" Naruto asked.

"The Hokage requests your presence immediately, Uzumaki Naruto." The ninja answered.

"I wonder what the old man wants now?" Naruto asked.

* * *

"This doesn't seem like a bad place to stay. I'm sure they won't mind." Sasuke as he arrived at the apartment they were going to stay in. It was quite bigger than usual as it had three rooms, two bathrooms, a balcony, and a full-sized kitchen. 

"My, Sasuke-kun, that's not a bad place you got there." A female voice said and Sasuke turned around to see a young woman with glasses, long black hair, very large assets and wore a dark purple vest with no shirt underneath, revealing a lot of her ample cleavage, an extremely short black skirt, and black high heels. Basically, she screamed sex.

"Karin…" Sasuke growled as he frowned at her, "What the heck do you want?" Sasuke asked.

"Is that anyway to treat me Sasuke-kun?" Karin said as he walked up to Sasuke, "I gotta say that for a human, you're a nice piece of ass Sasuke-kun." Karin said, licking her lips as she put her arms around Sasuke's neck.

"Get off me, damn succubus." Sasuke said, glaring.

"What are you going to do if I don't? Spank me, throw me against the wall and fuck my brains out? Or just rape me?" Karin asked with a lustful look in her eyes.

"How about none of the above. If you want sex so much why don't you go look into Naruto? He's practically a walking sexholic." Sasuke asked.

"Naruto is handsome too but it will be way too easy for me to have sex with him and Gaara, well I could corrupt the little boy considering he's quite innocent but I don't know, guess I like the dark and handsome young man that play hard to catch." Karin replied.

"Enough of this! Tell me why you're here or get out of here!" Sasuke said as he pushed her off.

"So impatient, Sasuke-kun but you're right, I didn't come here just to try and ravage you, I actually have something useful for you." Karin said as she sat down one of the beds.

"Oh really?" Sasuke asked a raised eyebrow.

"Yes. You see, I have some information on that Nelo Angelo that killed your family." Karin sadi.

"Tell me everything." Sasuke demanded.

"Nah uh, you first have to do something for me." Karin said.

"If it's sex, forget it. There's no way I'm having sex with a demon." Sasuke said.

"Oh please honey, everyone says that but as soon as they have sex with someone like me, they always want to come back for seconds. But no, it's not sex, it's a mission I have for you." Karin replied.

"What kind of mission?" Sasuke asked, now intrigued.

"A simple one for someone with your skill level. I want you to infiltrate the Black Book Club and kill their ringleaders." Karin said.

"Wait a minute? The Black Book Club from what I've heard of the rumors is a group of humans who do illegal activities. Why the heck would you want them dead?" Sasuke asked.

"First of all, they hire C-class to B-class demons as bodyguards so they're not simple humans and second of all, they've been experimenting on my kind and I don't appreciate that. Normally, I could go and kill them but that would be too dangerous and my contract for staying in the human world is to never slay a human." Karin answered.

"So you basically want me to do the dirty work, huh? And if I do this, you will give the information I need?" Sasuke asked.

"A succubus' promise." Karin replied, grinning.

"Che, I'll get right on it." Sasuke said as he then headed for the door and left his apartment.

"I can't wait to make you mine, Sasuke-kun." Karin said, licking her lips seductively

* * *

"So, why did you want to speak with us old man?" Naruto asked. 

"It's simple. You two have been assigned different missions to fulfill and they're both S-rank." The Hokage said.

"Sweet. So what are they?" Naruto asked.

"For you Naruto, a chuunin-level demon slayer named Mizuki stole a scroll of demon contracts three days ago but the problem is that when the fool tried to use the demons for his own selfish needs, he was killed by them instantly and thus they have been roaming around for days. I want your team to clean up Mizuki's mess for me. And as for you Sabaku No Gaara, your team will be going to the island of Mallet. Your mission is to kill the group of half-breeds that have used their powers to take over the village." The Hokage explained.

"Sounds like fun missions to me, right Gaara?" Naruto asked his friend with a grin.

"Yeah but if we are going in teams, then we're are our teammates?" Gaara asked the Hokage.

"Your teammates have already been briefed and are waiting for you at two of the four exit points of the village. Naruto's team is waiting for him at the western exist point and Gaara's in the northern exit point. Remember Naruto, complete that mission and you'll be one step closer to getting your dad's inheritance." The Hokage said.

"Hell yeah! Come on Gaara, let's go!" Naruto exclaimed as he was getting pumped. They open the door only for Sasuke to come in, surprising them.

"There you are. I need you two to help me on a mission." Sasuke said.

"Sorry Sas but the Hokage already gave us missions for us to go. You're gonna have to find others to go with you." Naruto said as he and Gaara left the room.

"Perhaps I can be of assistance." Kakashi said, as he poofed right behind Sasuke.

"Hmm, how good are you?" Sasuke asked.

"I'm the best jounin-level demon slayer in all of Konoha." Kakashi replied.

"Before I let Kakashi go with you, what kind of mission is it Sasuke-kun?" The Hokage asked.

"It's a mission regarding the Black Book Club. An informant of mine has information on the Nelo Angelo that killed my clan and wants me to complete this mission for her before she gives me the information." Sasuke replied.

"And what is that mission?" The Hokage asked.

"To annihilate the Black Book Club." Sasuke answered.

"Annihilate that underworld club? If that's the case then you'll need more men than just the two of you." The Hokage said.

"No need for more than us. My skill level is equal of two men and if Kakashi is as good as advertised then we're all set. Besides, if we bring more than three men at max then we'll decrease our chance of using stealth and also it will only slow us down." Sasuke explained.

"If you need only three then, I got just the perfect third member for our squad. Come, I'll introduce you." Kakashi said as he left followed by Sasuke.

The Hokage smirked as blew some smoke from his pipe

"It looks like we've got ourselves some strong new additions to our ranks." The Hokage said with a smirk.

* * *

"So, we're is that third member?" Sasuke asked as he and Kakashi were walking around. 

"Right here." Kakashi replied as they stopped in front of a house. Kakashi knocks on the door and then a young girl with brown hair in buns, and wearing a white Chinese shirt, red pants, black fingerless gloves, and black sandals opened the door.

"Kakashi-taichou, what are you doing here?" The girl asked.

"This young man named Sasuke here requested my assistance in an S-rank mission and I chose you, Ten-Ten, to be the third member of our platoon. Are you in?" Kakashi asked the young girl.

"An S-rank mission? Of course I'm in. Let's go!" Ten-Ten exclaimed as she walked out of her house and closed the door.

"Now Sasuke, you're going to have follow my directions. I know how to get to our destination." Kakashi said to Sasuke.

"I don't care, as long as we get this mission over with." Sasuke said as he gripped his katana.

* * *

Gaara walked up to the northern gate and then saw his teammates standing there, waiting for him. One had a pineapple like head with black hair tied in a ponytail, black eyes and had a lazy look on his face. He also wore a gray vest, fishnet shirt underneath, dark blue pants, and dark blue shoes. The one next to him was big-boned and had long and spiky brown hair, black eyes, had markings on each cheek and wore a red uniform with gray plates on it with the symbol Akimichi written on them. 

"You must be Sabaku No Gaara, right? The name's Nara Shikamaru and this here is Akimichi Choji." Shikamaru said as he introduced himself and his friend.

"Nice to meet you two." Gaara said as he shook hands with them.

"Alright then, let's get going." Shikamaru said as he led the way for his team.

* * *

"What's taking that person so long?" The pink-haired girl from the hot springs asked. She now wore a red shirt with a pink skirt, black boots and matching fingerless gloves. 

"I don't know but I just wonder who that person is." The purple-haired girl from the hot springs asked. She now wore a beige coat with a fishnet shirt underneath, and blue shoes.

"Looks like I struck the jackpot today!" Naruto said as he arrived.

"YOU!" Both girls yelled as they recognized him from the hot springs.

"Hey, aren't you the girls I saw naked at the hot springs today?" Naruto asked only to evade a punch from the purple-haired girl.

"I'll kill you!" She screamed as she turned around to smack him again only to see him right outside the gate.

"I would love to play with you but we got business to attend to. Besides, I don't think we've introduce ourselves properly. My name is Uzumaki Naruto, professional demon slayer." Naruto said.

"The name's Mitarashi Anko." Anko said as he cooled down a bit.

"And the name's Haruno Sakura." Sakura said.

"Good, now let's get this party started!" Naruto said as he started to walk away.

"Great, we're stuck with a pervert." Both Anko and Sakura sighed as they headed off.

To Be Continued…

* * *

AN: As always, read and review. 

Now, for the pairings, the only one that will be a romantic relationship will be Gaara and Hinata. Naruto will have a harem simply because he is a sexholic and thus his relationships will be lust-based and the same for Sasuke to a minimum since he is not as horny as the blond demon slayer is and so far I have him in a love triangle between Ten-Ten and Karin. For Naruto's harem, those are the girls I have planned so far:

Anko

Sakura

Temari

Tayuya

Ayame

For the name of the song, it's from Devil May Cry 4 soundtrack and it's called Out of Darkness.


	3. Mallet Island I

Author's Note: Naruto nor the characters belong to me and the same applies to Devil May Cry and its characters, they all belong to Kishimoto Masashi and Capcom respectively. All I am doing is using them in a fictional story.

"Kakashi-taichou, what are you doing here?" The girl asked.

"This young man named Sasuke here requested my assistance in an S-rank mission and I chose you, Ten-Ten, to be the third member of our platoon. Are you in?" Kakashi asked the young girl.

"An S-rank mission? Of course I'm in. Let's go!" Ten-Ten exclaimed as she walked out of her house and closed the door.

"Now Sasuke, you're going to have follow my directions. I know how to get to our destination." Kakashi said to Sasuke.

"I don't care, as long as we get this mission over with." Sasuke said as he gripped his katana.

Gaara walked up to the northern gate and then saw his teammates standing there, waiting for him. One had a pineapple like head with black hair tied in a ponytail, black eyes and had a lazy look on his face. He also wore a gray vest, fishnet shirt underneath, dark blue pants, and dark blue shoes. The one next to him was big-boned and had long and spiky brown hair, black eyes, had markings on each cheek and wore a red uniform with gray plates on it with the symbol Akimichi written on them.

"You must be Sabaku No Gaara, right? The name's Nara Shikamaru and this here is Akimichi Choji." Shikamaru said as he introduced himself and his friend.

"Nice to meet you two." Gaara said as he shook hands with them.

"Alright then, let's get going." Shikamaru said as he led the way for his team.

"What's taking that person so long?" The pink-haired girl from the hot springs asked. She now wore a red shirt with a pink skirt, black boots and matching fingerless gloves.

"I don't know but I just wonder who that person is." The purple-haired girl from the hot springs asked. She now wore a beige coat with a fishnet shirt underneath, and blue shoes.

"Looks like I struck the jackpot today!" Naruto said as he arrived.

"YOU!" Both girls yelled as they recognized him from the hot springs.

"Hey, aren't you the girls I saw naked at the hot springs today?" Naruto asked only to evade a punch from the purple-haired girl.

"I'll kill you!" She screamed as she turned around to smack him again only to see him right outside the gate.

"I would love to play with you but we got business to attend to. Besides, I don't think we've introduce ourselves properly. My name is Uzumaki Naruto, professional demon slayer." Naruto said.

"The name's Mitarashi Anko." Anko said as he cooled down a bit.

"And the name's Haruno Sakura." Sakura said.

"Good, now let's get this party started!" Naruto said as he started to walk away.

"Great, we're stuck with a pervert." Both Anko and Sakura sighed as they headed off.

* * *

Mission 3: Mallet Island I

* * *

"So Gaara, where you informed about this mission?" Shikamaru asked as he and the other two were riding a boat on their way to the island.

"Yes I was. The Hokage-sama told me about this mission." Gaara replied.

"Okay, then let me set some guidelines. First off, this is an infiltration mission so we have to be very careful about how we enter this island. If we get caught then this mission is a failure." Shikamaru said.

"But why would that make it a failure? Even if we get caught, we can still complete the mission." Gaara asked.

"You may be right but getting caught decreases our chances of success by 45 percent and also, our mission is to free the island and its inhabitants, not to destroy it. It's like chess, capturing the pieces of your opponent isn't how you win. You win by capturing the king hence why infiltration is key." Shikamaru said.

"I see." Gaara nodded as he now understood what Shikamaru was saying.

"Hey Gaara, why are you hiding your right arm for?" Chouji asked, startling the red-head.

"It's your bijuu arm, isn't it?" Shikamaru asked as he saw the look on Gaara's face.

"How did you know about it?" Gaara asked, shocked.

"The Hokage told me that you were a jinchuuriki and with the way you were hiding a healthy right arm, I just put two and two together." Shikamaru explained.

"So you guys don't mind it?" Gaara asked as he unveiled his arm.

"Not at all. In fact, it looks pretty cool." Chouji said before eating another chip.

Gaara felt an immense joy as he was happy to find people other than his brothers who were not frightened by his demonic arm.

"Actually, that arm of yours and the fact you're a jinchuuriki might work to our advantage." Shikamaru said with a smirk.

* * *

"Who are you?" A young man with white hair, golden eyes, doggy ears, and wearing a white shirt with white pants and black boots growled as Gaara arrived on the island alone.

"My name is Sabaku No Gaara and I'm a hanyou who seeks refuge." Gaara said as he then showed his arm and fangs.

"Ah, a hanyou. Okay, follow me." The young hanyou said as his face relaxed and he turned around and started to walk toward the village.

'It looks my idea is working so far.' Shikamaru said inside of Gaara's mind.

* * *

_Flashback:_

"_You're going to what?" Gaara asked._

"_My devil arm, Shadow Slave, has the ability to swallow anything and also attach itself to other shadows. What I am proposing is that I let my devil arm swallow Chouji and myself and then connect itself to your shadow and be able to communicate with you telepathically. Remember, this is an island of human-hating hanyous, if they see either me or Chouji then the mission gets screwed. Geez, didn't you ever use stealth during your missions?" Shikamaru sighed._

"_Not really. Only Sasuke ever did." Gaara replied, laughing sheepishly._

"_Whatever. Just trust me on this, everything will go as planned." Shikamaru said._

_End Flashback_

* * *

'It looks like your plan is working, Shikamaru.' Gaara said.

'But one thing is worrying me, isn't one person for security a bit too lax?' Chouji asked.

'You do have a point but right now, let's just take in our surroundings.' Shikamaru replied.

"Welcome to Mallet Island, the home of hanyous everywhere. As long as you are a hanyou, you're more than welcome here." The young hanyou said as they had arrived at the main town of the island.

The buildings of the island looked almost like those from Konoha and there were many luscious trees around but the most striking feature was the large castle about 30 meters ahead.

'Gaara, ask him about the humans?' Shikamaru asked as there were no signs of any humans around.

"Hey, shouldn't there be any human around? When I heard of this island, you guys had enslaved all of the humans which didn't sound too bad I always wanted to boss some humans around." Gaara asked.

"Oh the humans who originally lived on this island. We killed them all." The dog-like hanyou answered.

'So I guess this changes everything.' Shikamaru said.

"But why didn't we know about this from the mission briefing?' Chouji asked.

"Beats me but we don't have time to think about how this happened. What we need to do now is assume that we have to go to our secondary objective which is to defeat the leader or leaders of the hanyous since they are responsible for killing all of the humans.' Shikamaru said.

"Wow, this is a huge castle. Who lives in there?" Gaara asked as he saw the castle.

"Oh, our leaders live here. They're the ones who freed this island from all those pathetic humans and made it a paradise for all hanyous. If you want, you can go and visit them. They're very courteous hosts." The dog-hanyou said with a smile.

"Sure." Gaara said, a bit surprised.

'That was easy.' Chouji said.

'A bit too easy. I'm not liking where this is going.' Shikamaru said.

"Follow me." The dog-hanyou said and then he and Gaara walked up to the castle and stopped in front of the main door which was shielded in a purple barrier.

"My dear masters, a hanyou named Gaara would like to visit you." The dog-hanyou said.

"We would be more than happy to welcome him." A voice said and then the barrier broke and the huge steel door opened.

"You may enter and please, enjoy your visit and once again, welcome to Mallet Island." The dog-hanyou said as he saluted them and then turned around with a dark grin on his face.

* * *

Gaara then enters the castle and the door suddenly closes and locks itself with a barrier. In front of Gaara was a huge staircase with three paths leading to three individual doors.

'Might as well disengage.' Shikamaru said and then a flash of light illuminated and then Shikamaru and Chouji were outside of Gaara's shadow.

"This doesn't seem right. Why would they let us in so easily?" Gaara asked.

"Either they're idiots or they spotted us even before we set foot on the island and probably told that hanyou to lead us here. Either way, we're now going to proceed with operation Lion's den." Shikamaru said.

"Lion's den?" Gaara and Chouji asked.

"It's like the name says, we're in the lion's den as of right now which means we're in the middle of enemy territory. Thus, we have to assume that everything in this castle is a threat to us and hence why we must be alert in case of any traps or enemies. Also, there are those leaders we have to deal with and judging by these doors, there are three of them and each door leads to one of them. As of this moment, the chance of us surviving this mission is now down to 20 percent so we're going to have to be very careful, understood?" Shikamaru asked.

"Understood." Chouji and Gaara both said, nodding their heads.

"Everyone pick a door and let's do it." Shikamaru said.

Gaara headed for the middle path while Chouji went for the one on the right, leaving Shikamaru with the one to the left. They open their respective doors and entered.

* * *

"This doesn't seem so bad." Gaara said as he walked into the room before the door closed. He had entered a section of the castle that had two floors with gothic windows illuminated by the sun. There were also three doors, two on the lower floor and one on the upper floor to his right and two of them were sealed by barriers.

"I don't know any anti-barrier spells. Hopefully there's something I can use to break them in that room." Gaara said as he then walked into the room.

* * *

Once he entered the room, he saw that were armors of knights laying on the ground and books everywhere with a statue of a naked woman in the far end of the room with something in its mouth. Gaara walked up to the statue and saw that there was some sort of bluish orb inside the statue's mouth.

"If I remember correctly from one of big brother Nero's books, this looks like an anti-barrier orb. If I take this from this statue then I should be able to break the barriers on those doors and move further along." Gaara said as he then took the orb with his demonic arm. He then turned around and was about to leave when suddenly, a barrier appeared on the door.

"A barrier? Don't tell me!" Gaara said as he then turned around and saw the armors were actually moving on their own with swords in their hands, "I see, so you guys wanna play huh? Alright, then let's play!" Gaara said smirking as he got his sword out. He then blocked an attack from one of them and then countered with four diagonal slashes.

"High Roller!" Gaara yelled as he then performed an upward slash that propelled the armor in the air as Gaara followed and then slashed his sword down, cutting the armor to pieces.

"Snatch!" Gaara yelled as he then extended his arm and grabbed one of the armors and reeled it back toward him, "Buster!" Gaara then yelled as he punched the armor and slammed it to the ground, breaking it apart. Gaara then came down with his sword and slashed down one of the armors. He then performed his Snatch technique and followed by a diagonal slash, a horizontal slash and then a High Roller, killing the armor.

"C'mon!" Gaara said with a grin as he was taunting the demonic armors.

The last two armors tried to slash Gaara but all they hit was air as Gaara had disappeared.

"Breaking Benjamin!" Gaara yelled as he was five meters from the last two armor demons and then struck the tip of his sword to the ground and then his sword lit up in an orange color before unleashing a reddish chakra wave toward the armor, obliterating them upon contact. Then, the barrier broke into pieces.

"I guess they we're too weak after all." Gaara smirked as he walked out of the door. He then decided to jump onto the second floor and he then walked up to the closest door to him. He then pushed the orb up against the barrier and caused it to break apart, allowing him to enter the room. The room was barely lighted up but all there was were bookcases and tables with books on it.

"Okay, obviously someone likes books." Gaara said as he then started to look around. He then saw a unwrapped letter with a black cross on it.

"I've seen that symbol before. Oh yeah, Master Vergil told us to be on the lookout for the symbol of the black cross. Hmm, I should take this with me in order to show it to the Hokage." Gaara said as he then put the letter in his left coat pocket and then left the room.

Gaara then extended his arm all the way into the rail that led to the other side of the floor and the other door and he then pulled himself in and landed right next to the door. He then repeated what he did for the last door and then broke the barrier and opened the door.

* * *

Once inside, Gaara found himself in a large hallway. He started to walk when suddenly, ten marionette-like demons appeared from out of nowhere and headed toward Gaara with sickles as hands.

"Isn't that special? Though I was expecting a little something better than puppets." Gaara said as he took out his sword. He then ran toward the first marionette and slashed it diagonally before knocking it into the air with his High Roller and then followed through with two more mid-air diagonal slashes and then used his Buster technique to punch it in the gut and tossed it down to the ground, destroying it.

Gaara then landed on his feet and dodged the sickle slice from the marionette to his left and then retaliated with a four diagonal slash combo followed by a horizontal slash and then used his Buster to finish the marionette off. Gaara then quickly spun around and struck the marionette coming up behind him with a spinning slash followed with a High Roller and then slashed it a couple of times.

"Buster Coffin!" Gaara yelled out and then grabs the marionette with his arm and then crushes it to pieces. He then uses his Snatch to grab another marionette, slashed it a couple of times before grabbing it, spin it around and then tossing it far away with great might, killing it.

"What the heck?" Gaara asked as he felt himself unable to move and then realized that one of the marionettes had wrapped its strings around Gaara and was holding him down like a puppet and then prepared to strike him when suddenly, Gaara blew him into pieces by emitting his chakra, and thus breaking free of the strings. "This is getting boring so time to wrap this up! Desert Avalanche!" Gaara said and then unleashed a huge wave of sand from his arm and then some of the sand wrapped around the remaining adversaries.

"Desert Requiem!" Gaara yelled and clenches his demon arm and then the marionettes get crushed by the sand.

Gaara turned around and started to walk through the hallway until he stopped in front of a red door. He then opened the door and stepped in.

* * *

The door then disappeared behind him and Gaara found himself in a huge field with a large statue of a centaur in the middle of it all. Suddenly, the statue starts to crack and then breaks apart as a large gray-skinned and flaming centaur with yellow eyes bursts out of the statue and roared.

"Woah, talk about some major heat." Gaara said as he was staring down at the huge flaming centaur.

"Hmm, a jinchuuriki. I didn't expect them to actually exist." The centaur said.

"What can I say? I'm pretty rare." Gaara smirked.

"Either way, you're taking your last breath, jinchuuriki." The centaur said.

"Oh, is that so? Sorry but I find that hard to believe." Gaara smirked.

"Thou shall not underestimate me, Ifrit the Fire Conqueror!" Ifrit roared.

"And thou shall not underestimate me, Gaara of the Desert, and the one who's going to kick your ass until you cry like a bitch." Gaara smirked as he pointed his sword at the centaur.

"Hell Pillar!" Ifrit yelled and stomped on the ground and then a flaming pillar erupted from under Gaara but the latter was able to roll out of the way. Ifrit stomped the ground three more times and Gaara was forced to roll out of the way multiple times as more flaming pillars erupted from under him.

"Breaking Benjamin!" Gaara yelled as he unleashed his ground wave technique. The wave stunned the demon but did not wound him.

"It looks like I'll have to get up close and personal." Gaara said and then dashed toward Ifrit.

"Hell Fire!" Ifrit yelled and then launched three fireballs from its mouth.

Gaara was able to dodge them all, and went up to one of Ifrit's left legs and then slashed him around multiple times. Ifrit tries to smash Gaara onto the ground with his right fist but Gaara was able to jump out of the way. Gaara then slashed the demon in the chest multiple times before coming down slashing with his sword and then continued to hack at the Ifrit's leg. Ifrit then fell down to his knees and Gaara smirked and then performed a High Roller that allowed him float in mid-air and he then grabbed Ifrit's head and then slammed him head first to the ground.

"I'm not done yet! Rock n Roll!" Gaara yelled and then punched the ground three times with his bijuu arm, creating three explosions that rocked Ifrit.

"Go to hell! Roaring Upper!" Gaara yelled as he then uppercuts the demon with his bijuu arm and then send him flying about 10 meters with a powerful punch from the same arm.

"C'mon! Is that all you got?" Gaara said, taunting Ifrit.

"YOU WORTHLESS JINCHUURIKI! HELL GENOCIDE!" Ifrit yelled as he unleashed a huge blast from his mouth that created a huge explosion. When the smoke cleared, Gaara was standing within a blue chakra barrier.

"Good thing Nero-aniki taught me how to use my chakra as barriers." Gaara said.

"I'll kill you, you worthless jinchuuriki!" Ifrit growled as he summoned a large flaming sword in his right hand and then swung it at Gaara who tried to block it with his sword but was overpowered and knocked deep into the wall.

"Hell Fire!" Ifrit roared as he fired three fireballs from his mouth into the hole where Gaara was and caused the wall to explode and collapse.

"That should have done it." Ifrit said with a grin when suddenly, Gaara flew from the collapsed wall and punched him hard in the face with his bijuu arm. Gaara then landed on the centaur's body and performed his Rock n Roll attack, causing massive damage and causing Ifrit to yell in pain.

"Eat this!" Gaara yelled as he jumped up and grabbed Ifrit by the head, lifted him up and then slammed him to the ground head first.

"You're strong…" Ifrit said weakly.

"Damn right and now, you're going to answer me a few questions. First, who's the name of your leaders?" Gaara asked.

"You may have defeated me but I will never betray my master!" Ifrit chuckled only to get his left eye pierced by Gaara's sword, causing him to yell in agony.

During his time with the white-haired demon hunters, Gaara had learned that the best tool in order to coerce a demon into telling you information was simply through force.

"Answer me or next is your other eye." Gaara said with a dark glare.

"O…okay. Their names…their names are…" Ifrit began to say but then suddenly, a golden electric lance flies down from out of nowhere and struck Ifrit in the back and electrocuted him to death. A few moments later, he turned into dust.

"What the hell? Could that have been one of the leaders?" Gaara asked when suddenly, the door in which he reappeared in, reappeared.

"Oh well, might as well move on." Gaara said shrugging his shoulders as he went through the door.

* * *

Mission Stats:

Hunter: Gaara

Style: SS

Damage Taken: A

Final Rating: S

To Be Continued…

* * *

AN: Yes, Gaara has one of his attacks named after a rock band and the reason for it is that he is a huge fan of rock n roll and thus will have some of his attacks either after songs or bands. As always, read and review. 


	4. Mallet Island II

AN: Anything related to DMC or Naruto does not belong to me but to their respective owners.

Sorry it too so long to get back into this but life interfered, with college, and many other things. But now I have a bit more time on my hand so I will use that time to write this story! So without further interruptions, I present to you chapter 4!

Naruto May Cry

Chapter 4: Mallet Island II

Location: Demonic Chessboard

"You have got to be kidding me." Said Shikamaru.

He entered a door earlier and stumbled upon this empty room, with the floor resembling a chessboard. Then chess pieces appeared on the board.

"I remember reading about them. They're apparently chess demons." Shikamaru said.

Suddenly, some of the pawn-type chess pieces started to move toward Shikamaru. One of them flashed red and then swung both its swords at the black-haired boy but luckily, the boy was able to avoid the blow.

'Guess I'm going to have to fight them.' Shikamaru thought.

Then, one of the horses jumped and flew three spaces down like L, landing in front of Shikamaru. It then lifts its head up as it tried to skewer Shikamaru with its horn but the boy had used a kawarini to get away.

'Damn. It seems that they also have the movement properties as in real life and also have their own attacks as well. So troublesome.' Shikamaru thought as he analyzed the chess pieces, 'If I am to defeat them then I'll have to memorize their attacks, avoid them and go straight for the king.' Shikamaru added.

He then began to run around, avoiding various attacks as he heads for the king. He then takes a knife and was about to slash the king piece when it suddenly switched places with the huge towering rook piece and knocked the Nara back with a force field.

'Just as I figured, the rook can switch with the king as well. Damn, this isn't good at all. There's no way I can defeat a whole set of chess pieces by myself. Wait, that's it!' Shikamaru thought as he then came up with an idea.

"Devil Arm: Shadow!" Shikamaru whispered

Then his shadow turned into a humanoid being, standing next to Shikamaru.

"What is it master?" Shadow asked.

"I want you to split yourself into replicas of these chess pieces." Shikamaru ordered.

"As you wish." Shadow said

The demonic shadow then split itself into exact copies of the chess pieces like his master had commanded.

"Now that I have my chess pieces ready, let's go." Shikamaru said with a grin.

Location: Hall of Angels

Meanwhile, Gaara was walking down a darkened hallway with statues of winged armors on the walls.

"I wonder how the others are doing." Gaara whispered.

"Those armors, they look quite familiar." Gaara said as he looked at the armors on the hallway.

He then felt something and turned around only to see nothing. He took a breath of relief and continued to walk. But unknown to him, none of the statues were in the hallway anymore.

He then heard the footstep of armor and turned around gripping his sword, only to see nothing again.

"Damn I must be losing my mind." Gaara said with a sigh.

He turned around and started to walk when he was suddenly stabbed through the gut by a white lance.

"The intruder has been eliminated." The armor said as it spoke in a ghostly voice.

"I wouldn't be too sure to say that tough guy." Gaara chuckled.

He was still alive much to the surprise of the living armor. The said armor tried to pry its lance off Gaara but was unable to as the boy gripped it with his Shukaku Bringer.

"Don't assume that I'm a normal demon slayer but trust me pal, I'm far from normal." Gaara said.

He then pulled himself off the lance and to the armor's surprise, the wound healed instantly. Gaara then glared at the demon and then with his Shukaku Bringer, pierced the armor with its own lance multiple times before sending it flying away.

Gaara then turned around and saw three other winged armors waiting for him

"Really? Can I just go through one room without being attacked?" Gaara asked annoyed.

One of the armors flew toward Gaara and lunged its spear at the one-tailed jinchuuriki but said jinchuuriki was able to avoid the attack by jumping in mid air. Gaara then took out his sword and swung it down only to be blocked by the armor's wings. The armor then pushed Gaara back with its wings.

"I don't have time for this. Desert Funeral." Gaara said.

He then performed one of his trademark techniques as sand flowed from his Shukaku Bringer and then engulfed the armor he was fighting before crushing it.

He was about to go after the other two when he sensed another one of the winged knights come from behind with its spear. Gaara grinned, grabbed the lance with his Shukaku Bringer and then smashed the knight into the others. Before the winged knights could recollect themselves, Gaara rushed at them and performed a chakra enhanced version of the Streak attack that Nero had taught. The attack destroyed all three armors in one single blow.

"Nero-aniki told me about these things. Apparently they're Bianco Angelos, armors created from fragments of dead Nelo Angelos. Question is though, how could a bunch of hanyous get their hands on them?" Wondered the one-tailed jinchuuriki as he saw the armors disappeared in a mix of light and white feathers.

He then shrugged as he could not come up with an answer and he simply headed for the door down the hallway. He opens the door and entered a room that was barely lit up.

Location: Nethervoid

"So what's up with this room? Someone turned off the lights or something." Gaara asked as he looked around.

He then saw a mass of shadow form itself into a copy of himself, grinning at him.

"A doppelganger." Gaara frowned.

"You got that right." The doppelganger said with a smirk before punching Gaara in the face, sending the boy flying about into the other side of the room.

"You wanna play tough guy? Fine by me." Gaara growled.

He then took out his Blue Rose and fired three high-speed shots at the doppelganger. The said doppelganger grinned and then caught all three bullets with his teeth.

"You've got to be kidding me." Gaara said in disbelief.

"Snatch!" The doppelganger yelled out and imitated Gaara's attack as his own Shukaku Bringer extended itself toward the red-haired demon slayer.

Gaara was able to dodge the attack and then rushed toward the doppelganger. He swung his sword but the doppelganger was able to block it with his own sword. The two then began to clash with blinding fast sword strikes.

"Desert Upper!" The doppelganger yelled out and then knocked Gaara back with an uppercut from his Shukaku Bringer.

However, the blow caused Gaara to crash into one of the numerous round windows that were in the rooms and also caused light to enter the darkened room. But what was most surprising was that it made the doppelganger in its tracks.

'I see, so he's afraid of the light huh?' Gaara noticed as he got back up.

Gaara grinned darkly and then rushed at the doppelganger and swung his sword but the shadow was able to block it with its sword.

"Not so fast! Exceed!" Gaara then said.

He then revved his sword, turning the blade orange, and thus making his sword even stronger. Gaara then used the increased strength of his sword to overpower his doppelganger and knocked it back near one of the round windows.

Gaara then quickly ran toward the window where the doppelganger landed next to and swung his sword at it 5 times, causing it to break apart and shine light, causing the doppelganger to scream in agony.

"Limp Bizkit!" Said Gaara and then unleashed a fury of punches at the doppelganger before knocking it in middle air with an uppercut from his normal arm and then knocking him back across the room with a punch to the face using his Shukaku Bringer.

"So the light does make you weak after all. I guess this means you won't be much trouble after all, copycat." Gaara taunted the doppelganger with a smirk.

"Don't get too cocky punk." The doppelganger replied in its demonic voice as it got back up, "I am just as strong and fast as you and that last attack was a lucky break. You won't be so lucky from now on punk." It added, glaring at the red-haired boy.

"Luck? Well then, let me show you how lucky I am." Gaara said with a smirk as he stabbed the ground with his sword and then revved it up, "Bring it on." Gaara told his doppelganger.

Location: Torture Coliseum

After fighting hordes of demons on his way, Chouji found himself in an empty large Roman-like Coliseum. It felt tremendously eerie as there were no signs of life and skeletons of dead bodies on the floor. This caused the Akimichi heir to gulp.

"What is this place?" Chouji asked nervously.

"What is this? A puny human has entered my domain?" A booming voice groveled from out of nowhere.

"Who…who's there?" The Akimichi demon slayer asked as he looked around for the source of the voice.

Suddenly, a large triple horn grey-skinned demon came out from the roof of the coliseum, crashing onto the ground on both feet. He was extremely tall, easily as tall as a skyscraper, and it also had red eyes.

"I actually thought the human would look more impressive but instead, all I see is a boy that is short and fat." The demon bellowed.

The fat comment caused a vein to appear on Chouji's forehead, as this was a taboo word to him and everyone from his clan,

"Don't you ever call me fat again, you ugly-looking monster!" Chouji yelled at the demon.

"How dare you call me ugly, you fat piece of shit!" The demon roared.

The demon swung his right fist at Chouji, hoping to splatter the boy all over the arena. However the demon was met with surprise, as Chouji was able to block the blow with his arms. Chouji then grabbed the demon's fist and sent the demon flying about ten meters, crashing onto the stands. The demon got back up and grinned at his prey,

"Hmm. I was wrong after all. It looks like you might be entertaining than I expected, HUMAN!" The demon said and then let out an immense roar that shook the coliseum.

'This guy's blow nearly crushed me. Looks I'll have no choice but to use this.' Chouji thought.

He then took out a small plastic box that contained three pills of different colors. He then took the yellow pill and swallowed it.

Location: Demonic Chessboard

"Finally, I destroyed them all." Shikamaru said, panting heavily as he was on his knees.

It took him close 30 minutes but he had finally defeated all of the relentless demonic chess pieces thanks to his Shadow devil arm. Suddenly, a red door appeared in front of him.

"A door huh? Why do I have a feeling that this is going to get troublesome." Shikamaru said.

He got back up and then opened the door and walked into a Sunken Opera Room that was empty.

Location: Seductress' Opera Room

"Doesn't look to bad." The Nara youngster said as he looked around the room.

He walked into the middle when he was suddenly by bats. The bats then formed into a beautiful nearly naked red-haired woman with red eyes.

'A succubus.' Shikamaru thought as recognized the form of the woman.

"Welcome sir. Is this your first time?" The succbus asked in a very seductive and nearly hypnotic tone, like a siren.

"Yeah it is." Shikamaru said with a grin.

"Well then, I'll make sure you have a wonderful time. In fact I'll treat you so good, you'll never want to leave." The red-haired woman said with a sultry smile as she walked around the Nara, tracing her finger along his chest.

"Sounds really wonderful but I must decline. You see I'm dating this troublesome Sand woman and if she learned that I was fooling around with another woman, she would kick my ass." Shikamaru replied with a smirk, "Besides, I'm a demon slayer and I don't do demons." Shikamaru added with a glare as he summoned Shadow instantly.

"Is that so?" The woman asked as she then walked a couple of meters away from Shikamaru. She then breathed on one of her hands and electricity flew from her mouth to her hand, engulfing it, "Well c'mon then, sugah." The succubus told the boy who had now become her opponent.

"I knew this would be a drag." Shikamaru said with a sigh as he prepared to fight his next opponent.

Meanwhile, Anko, Sakura, and Naruto were walking around. Their mission was to look for the demons that escaped thanks to Mizuki.

"So how the heck are we supposed to find these demons anyway?" Anko asked.

They have been walking around for the past 30 minutes and have found no trace of demons around.

"Don't really know. Would you know how to find demons Mr. Uzumaki Naruto?" Sakura asked the blonde jinchuuriki with a smirk.

"Just got to smell them." Naruto replied nonchalantly.

"Smell them?" Both girls repeated with a bit of disgust.

"Or you could find them by any of sign of strange activity like this." Naruto added on and pointed to in front of him.

The girls turned to the direction he pointed at and found that a part of the forest was frozen

"That's definitely unusual." Anko said.

"And I bet you the reason why is because of a demon. Let's go sexy ladies." Naruto said with a wicked grin as he walked toward the frozen area.

"I am so going to kill him as soon as this mission is over." Sakura said, growling at Naruto's remark.

"Not if I get to him first." Anko said as she shared the same sentiments as her friend.

The trio arrived at the source of the frozen spot. In the middle of it all was a giant three-headed ice dog that was guarding his territory. It saw our heroes arrive and quickly threw a huge block of ice at them but Naruto was able to slice it down effortlessly with his sword.

"LEAVE NOW MORTALS! YOU ARE NOT WORTHY TO SET FOOT HERE!" The demonic ice dog roared.

"Wow. I never seen a talking mutt before. In a dog show, you would definitely win first place." Naruto chuckled, as he taunted the demonic dog.

'He's taunting a demon?' Both girls thought as they had sweat drops in the back of their heads.

"YOU DARE A MOCKERY OF ME?!" The dog growled in anger.

It then swung one of its paws at Naruto but the blonde demon slayer was able to dodge it effortlessly.

"Easy fido. How about I take you for a walk huh? C'mon boy, let's go." Naruto said, treating the three-headed dog as if he was just a puppy.

"YOU WILL REGRET THESE FEW WORDS." The dog said.

"Ha ha ha, it's showtime. C'mon!" Naruto said as he got ready for the fight.

To be Continued…

AN: As always, read and review!


	5. Mallet Island III

AN: Anything related to DMC or Naruto does not belong to me but to their respective owners.

Naruto May Cry

Chapter 5: Mallet Island III

* * *

Location: 40 miles from Konoha

"LEAVE NOW MORTALS! YOU ARE NOT WORTHY TO SET FOOT HERE!" The demonic ice dog roared.

"Wow. I've never seen a talking mutt before. In a dog show, you would definitely win first place." Naruto chuckled, as he taunted the demonic dog.

'He's taunting a demon?' Both girls thought as they had sweat drops in the back of their heads.

"YOU DARE MAKE A MOCKERY OF ME?!" The dog growled in anger.

It then swung one of its paws at Naruto but the blonde demon slayer was able to dodge it effortlessly.

"Easy fido. How about I take you for a walk huh? C'mon boy, let's go." Naruto said, treating the three-headed dog as if he was just a puppy.

"YOU WILL REGRET THESE FEW WORDS." The dog said.

"Ha ha ha, it's showtime. C'mon!" Naruto said as he got ready for the fight.

"Do you really think he can beat that monster one on one?" Sakura asked her teammate.

"Well he's supposedly Dante Sparda's apprentice and is S-class so let's see what he can do." Anko replied.

"Hey ladies, if I can beat this monster in one minute, then will you guys go out with me?" Naruto asked.

"One minute? No way in hell you'll beat that monster in one minute!" Anko yelled back at the blonde.

"Sure, I'll go out with you if you beat monster in a minute." Sakura said confidently.

"Really?" Naruto and Anko both said.

"Yep. Besides, you are Dante's apprentice so this shouldn't be too hard for you right?" Sakura answered with a smirk.

"You don't really think he can beat that monster in one minute do you?" The special jounin asked.

"Of course not, all I'm doing is egging him on." Sakura answered.

"Sorry dog breath, but I'm going to have this finish you off quick so no playing around!" Naruto said.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" The three-headed dog roared.

It then launched an iceberg from its mouth at Naruto but the blonde was able to disappear and reappear in the air like a blur.

'He's fast.' Anko and Sakura thought.

'He's an ice monster which means he's weak against fire, and I got just the right weapon to take him out!' Naruto thought.

He then concentrated on his chakra and then two swords, one red and one blue, materialized in his hands.

"Let's play, Agni and Rudra!" Naruto said with a grin as he then dived toward the demonic dog

* * *

Location: Unknown part in the castle

Three figures were watching the fights that took place in the castle through the cameras that they had placed in numerous places in the castle.

"It seems that our guests are proving to be more troublesome than we expected."

"That's good because I haven't had a good fight in such a long time."

"I d-d-d-don't care if you're looking for a good fight, they cannot find my research lab or-or-or-or else the other villages might get a whiff about what we are planning."

"Then we'll simply have to kill these intruders, it's that simple. Besides if you're really that worried then why don't you just leave and let us handle the rest. It's not like any of these guys even stand a chance against us."

* * *

Location: Nethervoid

The doppelganger rushed toward Gaara and tried to slash him but the boy was one step ahead as he ran toward one of the rounded windows and began hacking away at it. The doppelganger saw what Gaara was trying to do and put its hand on the ground. Suddenly, a large shadow wave erupted from underneath Gaara but the one-tailed jinchuuriki was able to dodge the attack. He then ran toward another rounded window and began hacking at it. The doppelganger cursed under its breath and quickly dashed toward Gaara in order to get to him first. However, Gaara was ready and quickly performed a Desert Funeral on the doppelganger and even though the latter was able to break free from the attack, it slowed him down long enough for Gaara to break one of the windows and temporarily paralyzed him.

Gaara used this as an opportunity to start slashing away at the doppelganger, emphasizing maximum damage. The paralysis only lasted for a couple of seconds however as the doppelganger then flew away and landed in the middle of room.

The red-haired demon slayer then ran toward another rounded window but the doppelganger was one step ahead and reappeared in front of Gaara and swung his sword, forcing the red-haired to defend himself.

"Exceed!" The doppelganger murmured

"Impossible!" Gaara yelled out in disbelief.

The doppelganger had an evil grin on its face as his sword was then engulfed by demonic energy and created the same Exceed effect on his sword, strengthening it. He then was able to overpower Gaara and knock him back to the middle of the room.

"Desert Funeral." The doppelganger whispered.

He then performed Gaara's attack and engulfed the boy in his own attack.

"Oh fuck you." Gaara cursed and then overpowered the attack in order to set himself free.

"It's going to take more than just breaking windows to beat me kid." The doppelganger said with a smirk.

"Oh yeah? Then how about this? Demon Cutter!" Gaara yelled out

He swung his sword horizontally and from his sword flew a bluish wave of energy. The doppelganger laughed and then countered the attack with a huge black ball of energy. The attacks met but the doppelganger's attack was much stronger and passed through Gaara's as it flew toward the said boy. Gaara took a deep breath and then swung his sword at the attack and to the demon's surprise was able to send it flying back.

The doppelganger glared and struck his own attack, doubling its speed. But again Gaara was able to knock the ball back at him with greater speed. So the doppelganger once again knocked it back at Gaara with four times the speed of the attack but once more, Gaara was able to send it back. But this time, the attack was too fast for the doppelganger to react and in the end, the demon was struck by his own attack and suffered massive damage.

"How dare you use my own attack!" The demon cried out, embarrassed and angry by what just happened.

"Looks who's talking poser." Gaara barked back

'There's got to be a way for me to knock all those windows down at the same time. Wait a minute, that's it.' Gaara thought.

He then did a hand seal and suddenly, multiple copies of the boy appeared.

"What is this sorcery?" The demon asked in shock.

"That's my idiotic friend's trademark technique, Kage Bushin no Jutsu, which I learned from him. One of the few things he was useful for and with this technique, I'll be able to break all those windows and finish you off!" Gaara said.

The clones then all went to a window and began swinging their swords at it. Then all of the windows broke and an immense amount of light brightened the room and paralyzed the doppelganger.

"Noooooooo!" The doppelganger yelled in agony.

Gaara wasted no time as he then performed his trademark Desert Funeral, engulfing and crushing the demon to bloody bits.

"That's how it's done motherfucker." Gaara said.

A door appeared and Gaara made his clones disperse before he walked through that door.

Location: Great Warrior Bridge

Gaara walked out of the door, and found himself in a white stone bridge that led to large white stairs. Gaara ran up all the way to the stairs then jumped from the first stair and landed on the last stair and found himself in a large circular plateau

"What is this place?" Gaara asked.

"This place is my domain and also your resting place, demon slayer." Said a young man behind him. He had silver hair, purple eyes, and wore a white uniform with red shoulders, gold buttons, black belt, and black gloves.

"Who are you? Why are you dressed like a member of the Order of the Swords" Gaara asked.

The uniform on the young man was resembled the description that Nero made when he talked about his time as a member of the Order of the Swords.

'But Nero-aniki told me that the Order of the Swords was destroyed with the whole Savior fiasco years ago.' Gaara thought as he remembered his adoptive brother's adventure.

"You must have a lot of gall to question me like that jinchuuriki." The young man replied, "Besides, I don't give out my name to those I kill since they will be dead anyway." The man said with a smirk as he pulled out his dark blue zweihander and pointed it at Gaara.

"An asshole who thinks he can beat me? Where I ever heard that story before?" Gaara asked with a grin he then unsheathed his sword and pointed it at his opponent, "Sorry but I don't feel like dying yet." Gaara replied with a smirk.

"Is that so? Well then you and I will just have to agree to disagree!" The young man said.

He then reappeared behind Gaara in the blink of an eye and then swung his sword, only to have it caught by Gaara's Bringer. Gaara then threw the young man to his original position.

"Not bad, you can keep up with my speed." Gaara's opponent said with a smirk.

"You're fast but I was trained by people much faster than you." Gaara replied, and he then added, "Now tell me who you are?" Gaara demanded.

"And like I said, you have a lot of gall demanding answers from me, and I think it's time I put you in your place, jinchuuriki." The young man said.

"The name is Gaara of the Desert, and when I beat you, you'll tell me everything!" Gaara yelled angrily.

* * *

Location: Torture Coliseum

Shocks could be heard in the empty coliseum as Chouji and his opponent were trading powerful blows.

Chouji used his devil pill to expand to himself to the size of the demon in order to fight him on equal terms.

The demon threw a right hook but Chouji ducked underneath and replied with an uppercut to the demon's chin, knocking him up in the air and down on the floor. He then grabbed the demon by the chest and then sent him flying into the stands.

"Demon Ram!" The demon said as he called out his attack.

Horns grew on the demon's head and he then rushed toward the demon hunter, hoping to skewer him with his horns. However, Chouji was ready as he grabbed the demon's horns to stop him in his tracks. He then kneed him in the face with his left knee, followed it with a headbutt to the face before knocking the demon back with a boot to the stomach with his right foot.

"How can this be? How can a human be stronger than me?" the demon asked in anger.

"It's because I'm not just a human. I'm also a demon hunter, a group of people train to defeat demons like you." Chouji answered.

The demon growled in anger and then rushed at Chouji. He then began to throw punches at Chouji, only for the latter to keep dodging them. Chouji then retaliated with two hooks to the face before grabbing the demon from behind and performing a suplex that created cracks on the ground and shook the whole coliseum.

The demon tried to get back up but he fell to his knees as he was still dazed by Chouji's last blow.

"Give up, you can't win against me." Chouji warned the demon.

"No, it's not over! I still have one more attack to use!" The demon growled as he finally got back on his feet.

He started to gather demonic energy when he suddenly fell to the ground in two, split down the middle.

"What the heck?" Chouji whispered in shock.

When the smoke cleared, a dark-skinned man with a bald head, an eyepatch on his left eye, muscular, about 6'8, and wearing the uniform of the Order of the Swords was standing next to the dead demon.

"W…who are you?" Chouji asked.

"What's your name demon hunter?" The man asked.

"The name's Akimichi Chouji." Chouji responded.

"Chouji? Well, I'll try to remember, at least for the short time until you die that is." The man said with a wicked grin.

Chouji glared and then swatted the man with his gigantic right hand, making a big crater. Chouji smiled for a while but then gasped as he felt his hand being raised up by the man, who stood unscathed by the attack.

"That's all you got? How disappointing." The man said.

'How is he unscathed after my attack?' Chouji wondered in shock.

"Listen, you see that piece of crap demon over there. I'm ten times stronger than him so guess what? It's already over!" The man laughed.

He then swung Chouji up in the air effortlessly before he reappeared above the young man and kicked him in the back hard, sending him crashing to the ground, causing a big crater. When the smoke cleared, Chouji was lying on the floor in his normal form. The young boy then struggled to get back up.

"My name is Darrius, Knight of Ten and sorry fat fuck, but I forgot your name." The man said with an evil grin.

* * *

Location: Sunken Opera

Shikamaru was having trouble fighting the succubus as she was bombarding him with lightning-based attacks.

'Luckily for me, she uses key words to prepare her attack and allowing me to get ready for them.' Shikamaru thought.

'She has a force field around her and thus in order for me to create maximum damage, I gotta break it first!' Shikamaru thought.

"You'll become tired! HA!" the succubus said.

Two white lights erupted from the ground but Shikamaru was able to avoid them.

"Okay Shadow! Go and break her force field!" Shikamaru ordered his devil arm.

The humanoid shadow then ran up to the succubus without her knowing, and began to attacking her force field until it broke apart.

"Now Shadow! Shadow Swords Form!" Shikamaru said.

Shadow nodded and then turned into two swords that flew into Shikamaru's hands. Shikamaru then began to swing his swords at the succubus, slashing her as much as he could. The succubus then summoned a black void that sucked Shikamaru in and send him flying back.

Shikamaru then got back up on his feet, only for his widened in surprise, as the succubus was gone.

'W…where is she?' Shikamaru thought, as he did not sense the demon.

He was suddenly bitten in the neck by the said succubus and felt his energy drain from him. Before it was too late for him, he was able to push the woman back away from him and to his surprise, her wounds had healed.

"What did you do to me?" Shikamaru asked, panting heavily.

"I simply drained some of your chakra away from you to heal me after you caused me so much pain." The succubus explained with a laugh.

"It's too bad that you drained my energy instead of my master's." Shikamaru said with a grin.

He then turned into Shadow, surprising the succubus. Before the demon could do anything however, she was stabbed through the heart by a black knife.

"That's a demon-slaying knife…" The succubus gasped as she saw the knife that was in her heart.

"I don't really like to do this when fighting a woman but I have to hurry and finish this mission." Shikamaru said.

He then took the knife out of the succubus' heart and she then crumbled into dust. Suddenly, claps could be heard and he turned around and saw a man standing there, clapping his hands. He had dark green hair, black eyes and wore glasses. He also wore a white uniform with gold buttons and black boots.

"So you were actually able to defeat the whore. Not bad." The man said with a grin.

"Who are you? Are you the leader of the group?" Shikamaru asked.

"Isn't it rude to ask questions without introducing yourself first boy?" The green-haired man retorted with a glare.

"Oh sorry, you're right. My name is Nara Shikamaru, demon hunter of the Leaf Village. Now answer my questions." Shikamaru demanded once he introduced himself.

"My name is Mihail LeFoux, Knight of Twelve of the Order of the Swords!" Mihail said, boasting at his introduction.

"Knight of Twelve of the Order of the Swords?" Shikamaru asked.

"It means I'm the twelfth strongest of the warriors in the Order of the Swords." Mihail said with a grin.

"Sounds troublesome." Shikamaru said sighing.

"Oh please. The real troublesome one is our leader, the one that your jinchuuriki friend is facing. Compared to me, his strength is in a whole new dimension." The Knight of Twelve said, smirking.

"Well that's a relief. It means that you'll be easier to beat than I expected." Shikamaru said with a smirk.

"My my, aren't we cocky?" Mihail replied with a glare.

* * *

Location: Great Warrior Bridge

Gaara and his opponent clashed swords in the middle of the battlefield, and then jumped back a couple of meters from each other.

"Gaara of the Desert, you've impressed me enough to tell you my name and rank." The young man said.

"Rank?" Gaara asked.

"Yes. In the Order of the Swords, we are each given a rank according to your strength and skill." The Order member explained.

He then took out his right black glove to reveal a 6 on his right hand,

"My name is Kayin Angelo, and I'm the Knight of Six." Kayin told Gaara.

* * *

To be continued…

AN: As always, read and review!


	6. Mallet Island IV: Shadow vs Insanity

AN: Anything related to DMC or Naruto does not belong to me but to their respective owners.

"W…who are you?" Chouji asked.

"What's your name demon hunter?" The man asked.

"The name's Akimichi Chouji." Chouji responded.

"Chouji? Well, I'll try to remember, at least for the short time until you die that is." The man said with a wicked grin.

Chouji glared and then swatted the man with his gigantic right hand, making a big crater. Chouji smiled for a while but then gasped as he felt his hand being raised up by the man, who stood unscathed by the attack.

"That's all you got? How disappointing." The man said.

'How is he unscathed after my attack?' Chouji wondered in shock.

"Listen, you see that piece of crap demon over there. I'm ten times stronger than him so guess what? It's already over!" The man laughed.

He then swung Chouji up in the air effortlessly before he reappeared above the young man and kicked him in the back hard, sending him crashing to the ground, causing a big crater. When the smoke cleared, Chouji was lying on the floor in his normal form.

"My name is Darrius, Knight of Ten and sorry fat fuck, but I forgot your name." The man said with an evil grin.

Gaara and his opponent clashed swords in the middle of the arena, and then jumped back a couple of meters from each other.

* * *

"Gaara of the Desert, you've impressed me enough to tell you my name and rank." The young man said.

"Rank?" Gaara asked.

"Yes. In the Order of the Swords, we are each given a rank according to your strength and skill." The Order member explained.

He then took out his right black glove to reveal a 6 on his right hand,

"My name is Kayin Angelo, and I'm the Knight of Six." Kayin told Gaara.

* * *

"My name is Mihail LeFoux, Knight of Twelve of the Order of the Swords!" Mihail said, boasting at his introduction.

"Knight of Twelve of the Order of the Swords?" Shikamaru asked.

"It means I'm the twelfth strongest of the warriors in the Order of the Swords." Mihail said with a grin.

"Sounds troublesome." Shikamaru said sighing.

"Oh please. The real troublesome one is our leader, the one that your jinchuuriki friend is facing. Compared to me, his strength is in a whole new dimension." The Knight of Twelve said, smirking.

"Well that's a relief. It means that you'll be easier to beat than I expected." Shikamaru said with a smirk.

"My my, aren't we cocky?" Mihail replied with a glare.

* * *

Naruto May Cry

Chapter 6: Mallet Island IV (Shadow vs Insanity)

(Shikamaru vs Mihail)

"So tell me, did you like my chess demons?" The Knight of Twelve asked with a grin

"Not really to be honest, they were quite troublesome." Shikamaru said with a bored expression.

Mihail then faked a gasp as he acted hurt by Shikamaru's comment.

"I'm hurt. I put so much effort into making them and yet you found them troublesome. You, Nara Shikamaru, have no appreciation for art!" Mihail said.

"Look, are we gonna fight or not? I told you before that I don't have time to waste with you." Shikamaru asked with a glare.

"Tsk tsk, must you people be so impatient. One must not rush…to their death." Mihail said with a grin.

Suddenly, chess pieces appeared from a portal that appeared on the ground.

"Those again?" The Nara heir whined.

"Like I told you they are my inventions and I can summon as many as I can." Mihail explained.

"It's useless to use them since I already know how to beat them." Shikamaru said with a grin.

He was about to summon Shadow back to his side when the devil arm was suddenly trapped in a green electric cage created by the Jester piece

"Oh no no. I won't allow you to use that Shadow of yours against me. I recorded all of your fights so I already know what this little baby can do." Mihail said.

"But that Jester piece wasn't able to do that before!" Shikamaru said as he was completely confused.

"It's because I can modify each piece to my liking. For example, I can turn my knight into a real knight." The Knight said.

And like he said, the horse-like piece suddenly turned into a humanoid knight.

"I can even give them more abilities, like my Queen here." LeFoux further said.

Suddenly, the Queen fired a laser blast at Shikamaru but the latter was able to dodge the blow.

'She fired a laser?' Shikamaru thought as he recovered.

"Jester Spell: El Morgana!" Mihail said.

The Jester then unleashed its El Morgana spell, which is basically a huge wave of energy that fired from underneath the enemy's spot. Luckily for him, Shikamaru saw it coming and dodged. However, he failed to notice that Mihail reappeared behind him

"Don't forget about me!" The Knight laughed

He then threw a roundhouse kick and even though Shikamaru threw up his arms to block, the force of the kick knocked him hard into the wall.

"Now my precious, finish him off!" Mihail said as he commanded his chess demons to finish the demon hunter that was lying on the ground.

Much to his shock however, the pieces did not move at all.

"W…what is happening? Why aren't you moving?" Mihail asked angrily

"It's because they can't, moron. Look at their shadows." Shikamaru said as he got back up and dusted himself.

He then pointed to the shadows of the chess pieces, and Mihail then saw that Shikamaru's shadow was connected to all of their shadows.

"What is this? Why are their shadows connected to you?" The Knight asked

"It's because of my family's jutsu called Kagemane No Jutsu. It allows me to connect my shadow to anyone's shadow and control that person." Shikamaru explained.

"Ha ha ha ha ha! You think that because you've taken control of their shadows that you can take control of them? Don't be so naïve! I can still make them attack from that distance! El Morgana!" Mihail said hysterically before issuing his spell.

But helas, the spell was not unleashed which led to further confusion and shock for the Knight of the Order

"No…No way!" Mihail said.

"Man you're slow. Did you really expect my jutsu to be so simplistic? Kagemane no Jutsu doesn't just connect my shadow onto my shadow, it allows my shadow to basically absorb the other shadows and thus give me absolute control over those shadows. It's basically like a parasite or symbiote." Shikamaru explained.

'However this technique wastes too much chakra and hence why I don't use it much.' The Nara Hunter added mentally.

"I'm ending this now with this: El Morgana!" The black-haired boy said as he repeated the name of the Jester's spell.

"NOOOOOOO!" Mihail yelled as he was engulfed by the attack.

The smoke cleared and then when it cleared, Mihail was still alive. However, the upper half of his uniform was destroyed and he was covered with bruises all over

"Wow, you're a tough guy aren't you?" Shikamaru said as he was amazed that the knight was still alive.

"You son of a bitch…how dare you use my own babies against me? I'll make you pay!" Mihail yelled with venom in his voice.

He snapped his fingers and all of the chess pieces were destroyed.

'He destroyed his own demons…but why?' Shikamaru thought

"Angelo Trigger!" Mihail then yelled out

"A…Angelo Trigger?" Shikamaru repeated

Mihail then radiated in a bright yellow light and then the ground began to shake

'Such immense chakra!' Shikamaru thought as he sensed the chakra coming from Mihail

* * *

Meanwhile, Gaara and Kayin were fighting when Kayin suddenly stopped in his tracks and looked away

"What's wrong?" Gaara asked.

"You have some impressive friends if they were able to make a Knight of the Order release their true power." Kayin said with a smirk.

"He's actually releasing his true power against those weaklings? How pathetic." Darrius said with a sneer as he sensed Mihail's Angelo Trigger

* * *

When he had finished his transformation, Mihail had turned dark purple with white hair, and green bug wings. He looked at Shikamaru and then laughed hysterically

"What's so funny?" Shikamaru asked.

"Oh it's nothing, it's just that I so feel so much better now." Mihail said with a smile

"His chakra level is so much higher than before master." Shadow told his master

"I know Shadow and that's why I believe we may have no choice but to use that jutsu." Shikamaru whispered back to his devil arm

"Are you serious master? That jutsu is still experimental!" Shadow exclaimed in shock

"I know but we may have to use it to beat this guy." Shikamaru said with a sigh

"Now, let us resume our dance! Fenrirs!" The Knight of Twelve said.

Suddenly, three golden portals appeared in mid-air and out of it came out a legion of black fiery dogs with orange eyes. They landed on the ground and growled

"Great, demonic dogs." Shikamaru said while rolling his eyes

"They aren't just demonic dogs boy. Fenrirs, activate formation beta!" Mihail ordered his dogs.

The dogs then suddenly turned into missiles and fire at Shikamaru

"What the hell? Are they missile or dogs?" Shikamaru exclaimed as he dodged the missiles

"As you can see, these dogs can act as missiles for me or even…mines!" Mihail said.

The dogs then landed near Shikamaru and exploded but the demon hunter used kawarini to dodge the explosion

"And don't think this is all I have boy! Siegfried!" Mihail said

He then materialized demons that resembled a cross between a sword and a reptile. They then flew toward at Shikamaru who dodged them.

"Ok Shadow, we're going to have use it now or else we're through!" Shikamaru told his devil arm.

"Understood." Shadow nodded.

The two then stopped running around and stood side by side. The duo then began to go through a series of hand seals.

'Whatever they are planning, I'm not going to let them do it!' Mihail thought.

He then sent his demons at the duo but then,

"Shadow Fusion!" They both yelled.

Shadow's body then enveloped Shikamaru's and then a blinding light flashed. When it died out, there stood Nara Shikamaru, but his skin pitched black, and his eyes white.

"W…what is that? His skin turned completely black." Mihail asked

"I only have five minutes in this form so I'm going to have to finish this early." Shadow Shikamaru told the Knight in an otherworldly voice

"Finish this early? Are you mad? The fun's just begun!" Mihail chuckled

However, his chuckling was caught short when Shadow Shikamaru appeared in front of him in a flash and unleashed a devastating five kick combo that knocked Mihail into the other side of the room. The Knight got back up with blood on his chin and he then glared at his opponent

"Damn you! Siegfried formation Omega!" Mihail ordered his demons

"Shadow Sickles!" said.

From his upper body flew multiple shadow boomerangs (sonic booms) that destroyed not only the Siegfried demons but also the rest of the demons. Mihail growled in frustration, materialized two broadswords, flew toward Shikamaru and swung at him. To his shock, Shikamaru blocked both swords with his right arm effortlessly

"It's no use. My skin is as hard as diamond in this form. Shadow Ender!" Shikamaru explained before firing a beam of energy from his upper body.

The blast engulfed Mihail and sent him flying back half-burnt up. Mihail got back up with much difficulty and glared at the boy,

"That's not possible! I AM A KNIGHT OF THE ORDER! I CAN'T LOSE!" Mihail screamed in rage

"You can and you will." Shikamaru said coldly

"THAT'S WHAT YOU THINK!" Mihail replied

He then tried to move but he found himself unable to do so.

"W…why can't I move?" The Knight of Twelve asked.

"It's because I connected my shadow to yours while you weren't paying attention, and now…" Shikamaru explained.

Suddenly, a shadow in the form of a hand traveled across Mihail's body, all the way up to his neck

"What is that thing? What are you doing?" Mihail asked frightened

"That thing is another jutsu called Kage Shibari No Jutsu, it's an assassination technique. With this jutsu, you will die." Shikamaru answered

"Wait!" Mihail yelled as realization dawned upon him.

"Too late." Shikamaru said

He then squeezed his hand and a loud SNAP was heard as Mihail's neck was snapped, causing his body to drop dead. Shikamaru sighed before he and Shadow separated as the technique expired. Shikamaru then fell onto his right knee, exhausted.

"Are you alright master?" Shadow asked as he tended to his master.

"I'm fine Shadow, just drained out of chakra." Shikamaru answered

'Chouji…Gaara…I hope you guys will be able to win your battles as well.' Shikamaru thought

* * *

(Darrius vs Chouji)

"So that dumbass did lose after all. How pathetic." Darrius said with a sneer

"Looks like you guys are not so tough after all if my friend beat one of you." Chouji chuckled with a smirk as he got back up

"Don't start talking shit because your friend got lucky and beat the weakest of us. You still got me to deal with and so far, you haven't show anything close to my strength." Darrius barked back

"That's because I've been holding back this entire time." Chouji told the Knight of Ten

"Why you fat shit…" Darrius growled angrily

'Sorry Shikamaru but I'm going to have use this pill in order to beat him.' Chouji thought

He then took out the last pill from the pill container…that pill was a red pill

To Be Continued…

* * *

AN: One fight down, two more to go as next up is Chouji vs Darrius! As always, read and review!


End file.
